Stories from Beacon Academy
by Vaddix
Summary: These are the stories from Beacon Academy. Follow the adventures of team RWBY and friends. AU. White rose, OCxOC, (other pairings undetermined)
1. The Drinking Contest

**So this is my new story. Don't worry, I'm not stopping Fairy Tail SOT, but I've decided to write something else, just to write something else, plus I really like my idea for this, so I hope you guys do as well. So this is a story for a series I just got into, RWBY. This is, however, a very different story. The major differences include, but are not limited to,**

 **1\. Ruby is a wolf Faunus.**

 **2\. Weiss is still a prissy little bitch at the beginning of the year at beacon, but just not nearly as much, and only really in flashbacks**

 **3\. A different team exists in place of team CRDL, and I have named it team LAVA, and you will see the members starting next chapter.**

 **4\. This may be the biggest. There are no serious big plots. The team chasing torchwick, the white fang, the fall of beacon, all of those will not happen. Mercury, emerald, and cinder don't even exist (as of yet). This is mostly a story about the characters at a school setting. There are still Grimm and weapons and huntsman and all that, though.**

 **MAJOR EDIT: there will be serious plots later on. I became extremely unsatisfied with writing only light plots, and ultimately scrapped them. So yeah, there will be conflicts and stuff.**

 **Anyway. Let's get started and see if this story turns out any good. I don't own RWBY, but you know that.**

 **EDIT 3/2/17: Changed the first five chapters from present to past tense. This is because it just works better in most cases. Also I made some minor edits and just basically touched up the story.**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I woke up in the my precariously placed bed, hung up by ropes that most would say could snap any moment. I looked around and saw that Blake and Yang were gone. Sliding out of my bed, and onto the floor rather loudly, I heard a groan from behind me. I looked behind me to see that Weiss, my partner, was still asleep. Being as quiet as I can, I grabbed clothes from the dresser, and went into the bathroom. I stripped down and started the shower, as I looked back on the past five months of my life, in an attempt to figure out when Weiss and I really became friends. I remembered our first meeting as I stepped into the water.

* * *

 _Five months earlier_

I was on the ground outside my new school, Beacon Academy. I had just been ditched by my sister, Yang Xiao Long, and I had no idea what to do. I could only try to figure it out for a second, before hearing a girl begin to yell at me. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry!" I said, now noticing that I had fallen on top of several boxes.

"Sorry!?" She asked as I stood up. "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have done?" The white haired girl asked, with words that seemed like they were carefully chosen, but flowed out of her mouth so eloquently that I concluded that she had been taught to speak so stiffly. As I handed the girl one of her boxes, the girl started ranting about the contents of the boxes, and she started waving bottles of dust at my face.

Partly ignoring the angry girl's words, I began to look at her, noticing that she was not bad looking. My ogling was interrupted by dust making its way up my nose. "Ah...ah...choo!" I sneezed, causing dust to explode everywhere. I fell back to the ground and saw nothing but red. Once the dust cleared, the yelling began once more, causing me to stand up and involuntarily bow my head in shame. Somehow, my hood fell off, revealing my canine ears, stopping the white haired girl in her tracks. I looked up, confused, and saw that this girl is blushing profusely.

"I'm...I am...be more careful!" She yells as she grabs her things and runs off, leaving me very confused.

* * *

 _Present_

I chuckled lightly at the memory as I finished my shower and dried off. I finished getting ready to do...next to nothing today, and left the bathroom. I glanced next to me on my way out, and saw that Weiss was still asleep. I dismissed it, because it was our day off, and went to the couch and flipped the tv on with the remote. After watching some comedy for a while, I heard a buzz from my phone. I picked it up and saw a text from Yang.

 **Ruby, wake Weiss up and get outside, we're going out to eat.**

I glanced over to Weiss, and then the time, and concluded that maybe I should wake her up.

 **I don't know how long it will take, but I'll try to get her up.**

 **Hurry! We have cookies!**

After reading that, I nearly sprinted to Weiss' bed. "Hey Weiss," I whispered. "It's time to get up. It's almost noon." Weiss jumped up.

"Ruby, why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" She yelled half heartedly before yawning. I couldn't help but notice the rare sight of her hair let down, as opposed to being in a ponytail.

"Because you've been working really hard this week. I thought you deserved sleep." I shrugged. "Sorry for trying to be nice."

"You don't really have to try..." she said under her breath as she got up.

"What was that?" I asked, teasing her. She turned red, and quickly went over to the dresser. "You forget about my hearing a lot." I said with a grin. She wouldn't meet my eyes. "Well, good to know you don't hate me." I said. "Just be glad I'm not as bad as Blake. Jeez she can probably hear thoughts." I got my scroll. "Don't be too long. Yang said we're going out to eat." I said, walking out the door.

An hour later, the four of us got in Blake's car and went on our way to a resturaunt. I continued attempting to recall when Weiss and I became friends.

* * *

 _Five months earlier_

I ran through the forest. "Yang! Yang!" I yelled, running through the forest. As I saw a figure in the distance, I screeched to a halt, and locked eyes with my apparent new partner, the girl from before. "Uh..." I tried to find words, but simply couldn't.

"Its you." She said.

"I'm so sorry for before-" the girl cut me off.

"It's fine." She sighed. "I guess..." she inhaled. "I...may...have overreacted." She said through gritted teeth. She seemed physically pained to say that.

"Ok...Well I'm Ruby Rose." I held out my hand. The girl shook it.

"I'm Weiss Schnee. Now let's go." My tail began to wag as I followed Weiss.

* * *

 _Present_

The car came to a halt, snapping me out of my daydream. I noticed that it wasn't really a resturaunt, but a bar. Clearly Yang tricked us into thinking we weren't getting day drunk. We filed out of the car and went into the bar. After sitting down at a booth, Yang already began to be...well...Yang.

"Alright. I challenge you guys to a drinking contest."

"No." Blake said immediately, almost too quickly.

"Yeah, I'm not sure that's a good idea." I said. Being only just of legal drinking age in Vale, I was still uncomfortable drinking. Then, something entirely unexpected happened.

"Okay. What are the stakes?" Asked Weiss, of all people. We looked at her in disbelief. "What?" We continued to stare. "What?" She asked once more.

"Well..." I began. "It's just that...you're...um..." I tried to choose my words carefully.

"A stick in the mud." Yang butted in. Weiss looked offended.

"I am not!" She said.

"Alright ice queen, if I win, you have to obey me for a week." Yang seemed proud of that one. "Any week I choose." Weiss answered coolly,

"Okay, and if I win, you'll obey me for any week I choose. Sound fair?" Weiss held out her hand. Yang shook it smirking at her unoriginality.

"Alright, then." Said Yang. Blake whispered to me, low enough that only I could hear it,

"You might want to get a drink, I feel like this will take a while." The waitress came to take our order.

"I'll take 40 shots of the strongest shit you have." Said Yang, smirking at Weiss.

"I'll have the same." She said, confidently.

"I'll just have a beer." I said.

"Me too." Blake said, opening up a book. The waitress brought the trays over, and I took a sip of my drink.

"Alright, Weiss. I'm giving you one last chance to back out." Says Yang, still wearing a smirk, almost knowing that it egged Weiss on.

"No way, hothead. Schnees do not back down from a challenge." She proved her point by taking a shot. "Your move."

"I can't wait to have the almighty ice queen at my command." Said Yang before taking three shots. And thus, the race Was on. Both girls tried to outdo each other, eventually becoming even. I retreated back to my memories, going through the five months since we met, trying to pinpoint when we became good friends.

* * *

 _Five months earlier_

I sat on a rock, watching Weiss walk back and forth. "No, it's this way. I'm absolutely sure of it." I moved to get up, until, "No, wait. I think it was this way." She said, turning around to go the other way.

"Um, Weiss? Sit down and take a breath. You've been walking that same path back and forth for the past fifteen minutes, I think." She pondered it.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, sitting on a rock across from me. "So, uh, I'll be honest. You look a little young to be in beacon."

"Uh, yeah," I said, scratching the back of my head. "One of the teachers here saw and helped me stop a crime. Then Professor Ozpin met with me and he decided to move me up two years. I'm only fifteen."

"I'm jealous. You must be good. I really am sorry for yelling at you before. I'm just under a lot of pressure." I was very curious.

"Pressure? Why?" And then it hit me. "Wait. You're name is Schnee. Oh my god I feel stupid."

"Don't. I really don't wanna parade it around."

"Why not? You could probably get anything you want with that. You're an heiress. Everyone knows your name."

"But that's the problem. I don't want handouts, I don't want anything I didn't earn myself. Also, with my name I could just as easily get killed."

"Why?" I ask, not knowing something I probably should have known.

"You don't get out much, do you?" I shook my head.

"I've lived on an island with my sister and my father all my life, and they never really told me about anything bad, they were overprotective."

"Well, have you heard of the white fang?" I shook my head. "Well they _were_ a Faunus equality group, but now they're terrorists, trying to wipe out humans. However, my father would have me believe that all Faunus are like that." She said with a bitterness in her voice. "I only realized that he was an idiot when I started to think for myself." She looked at me. "You're just like everyone else. If you're nice, I'll treat you nice, and if you're not, then I won't; just like anyone." It was silent for a bit.

"I've never really thought of myself as a Faunus. The only people I knew were my dad, my sister and my uncle, none of whom ever brought it up. I only realized people saw such a difference between us when I got to signal academy. But yeah, you're right. Aside from the night vision, super hearing, super smelling, wolf ears and a tail, I'm really just like you." I said, trying to lighten the mood. She giggled, making my tail wag. "Well. We should probably go, if we're ever gonna get out of this forest." I got up. "So...uh...which way do we go?"

* * *

 _Present_

The second set of trays were brought after only fifteen minutes, and both girls were a mess. "You won't win Weissy," slurred Yang. "I can...I can hold my liquor." She was right. Weiss looked like she was gonna pass out. Her face was as red as my cloak, and she was wobbling.

"I...will not...lose." It actually took 30 seconds for her to figure out which words to use. She took another shot and tries to steady herself on the table. She failed. Weiss tumbled to the floor, passing out as Yang pumped her fist in victory, passing out in her chair moments later. I used my semblance to rush to Weiss' side as Blake finally looked up from her book.

"Weiss? Wake up, Weiss!" I said, shaking the girl until she groaned and tried to get up.

"Ugh, why is the room spinning?" Asked Weiss. I hugged Weiss and brought her back up to the booth. "Ruby, you're so nice to me. You always help me out." She slurred.

"Okay, we gotta get back to the dorm. Blake can you help me with them?"

"Um, okay, but do you know how to deal with a drunk Weiss?" She said, grabbing Weiss' wallet and digging out her credit card.

"No, I've never seen her get drunk!" I said before calling over the waitress to pay.

"Well, I think we know someone who has." Blake's right. After dragging the drunk girls to the car and starting the car, I dug out her scroll and go into her contacts. I selected one of them and wrote the text.

 **Apollo, we need your help. Meet us at our dorm. Weiss is really drunk.**


	2. Team LAVA

**well here's a second chapter for you. Just feeling a spark of inspiration for this one. So this chapter introduces four new characters. They're team LAVA that I mentioned, and they're all original. They're based off of Greek gods, being named after them and having their semblances, weapons, and personalities based off the gods theyre named for. Well, that's enough rambling, on with chapter 2. I don't own RWBY, all that stuff.**

 **MAJOR EDIT: there will be serious plots later on. I became extremely unsatisfied with writing only light plots, and ultimately scrapped them. So yeah, there will be conflicts and stuff.**

 **EDIT 3/2/17: Changed the first five chapters from present to past tense. This is because it just works better in most cases. Also I made some minor edits and just basically touched up the story.**

 **First we have some new character bios**

* * *

 **Laverna Church**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Weapons: She uses a variety of swords and knives which she collectively calls "the arsenal"**

 **Semblance: invisibility**

 **Appearance: long light brown hair, red eyes, wears tank tops and jeans**

* * *

 **Apollo Wolff**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weapons: Shining Sagittarius, a simple steel bow, as well as a quiver that holds 30 arrows. He also uses a sword his father gave him for close range combat**

 **Semblance: Ability to alter light in an area, so only he can see. Also able to alter the light a person or Grimm can see, but this takes much more aura.**

 **Appearance: Short gray hair, green eyes, usually wears green shirts and jeans.**

* * *

 **Vulcan Myers**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 6'1"**

 **Weapons: large variety of swords, axes, hammers, bows and arrrows, scythes, knives, etc. that he makes in his free time. All of them are in a storage space he rents.**

 **Semblance: pyrokinesis**

 **Appearance: red spiky hair, brown eyes, usually wears hoodies and jeans.**

* * *

 **Artemis Wolff**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weapons: The great hunt, an intricate bow that can shift into a bostaff.**

 **Semblance: Ability to form small comstructs, including arrows, out of light.**

 **Appearance: Shoulder length gray hair, green eyes, usually wears t-shirts and skirts.**

* * *

As I awoke, I remembered the events of last night. I have to say that I didn't appreciate hearing my sister fucking her boyfriend in the bunk under mine. I groaned as I sat up, feeling my death trap of a bed shake a little, scaring the crap out of me. I loved team RWBY to death, but taking after their bunk bed idea when arranging the room was, in my opinion, stupid. I was always scared that the ropes were gonna snap and my bed would crush Vulcan and, if I was unlucky in multiple ways, my sister. I hopped out of the bed as quietly as possible.

"Apollo! Pipe down, I'm trying to sleep!" Yelled my sister from the bed that was now directly behind me. My twin sister and bitter rival Artemis, who created an extravagant bow to outdo me and my standard bow. We were even in skill, but she insisted that her bow, The Great Hunt (reeeeal creative, sis) outdoes my Shining Sagittarius, a simple, but effective, steel bow.

"Hey, I got a headache, quit with the yelling..." I said, rubbing my head for effect.

"No person should be up this early, asshole. Be quieter." She said, rolling back over next to Vulcan. I looked over to the clock, and saw it was after noon.

"Okay Artemis, how about I tell you to pipe down next time you wake me up screaming 'harder, harder!'" A pillow hit my face.

"I don't complain when you have someone over. Oh, wait..." That was it. I grabbed her by the arm and threw her onto the ground. I immediately regretted it.

"Ah! Put some goddamn clothes on!" She rushed back under the covers.

"You're the one who assaulted me, jackass." Vulcan stirred under the blanket.

"Babe, what's going on...? Oh, hi Apollo..." the Faunus said awkwardly. "...Well this is embarrassing." Vulcan was my sister's partner and boyfriend. He specialized in making weapons, so he rented out a storage space in town to store his creations.

"Vulcan its fine that you're dating my sister, we've been over this. I'm just telling her to be a little quieter when people are trying to sleep." I said, progressively turning my gaze to her and sounding more irritated sounding. She flipped me off. I rolled my eyes. Finally, Laverna shifted in her bed. She groaned as she sat up.

"Morning guys." She said stretching. Her normally straight brunette hair was frizzy and all over the place.

"Laverna, tell Arti that she needs to quiet down at night." I said. Laverna was my partner and our team leader.

"Nah, not getting into a sibling argument. By the way, totally separate. Arti, please quiet down whilst in the throes of passion, some people are trying to sleep!" She giggled, and I began laughing so hard it began to hurt. Even Vulcan failed to conceal a chuckle.

"You know what you guys suck." She said, taking the opportunity while I was doubled over laughing to tears, to grab clothes from the dresser and rush into the bathroom.

"I'll be right there, babe!" Vulcan said. "Come on, guys." Vulcan said to us.

"Oh, don't 'come on' me. If she's gonna jump you in the middle of the night and scream while fucking you, thus keeping us up for a while, we're gonna have some fun. We know you guys did." She smirked.

"Okay, I'm done being forced to picture my sister fucking. I'm gonna watch a movie or something." Laverna jumped down from her bed.

"Ooh, what movie? I might join you." She stretched as Vulcan slipped into the bathroom after Artemis. I noticed she was wearing a green tank top and grey sweatpants. I grabbed my scroll from the desk and saw a notification. I opened up my texts and sighed at what I saw. It was a text from Weiss' scroll.

 **Apollo, we need your help. Meet us at our dorm. Weiss is really drunk.**

"Oh, wait. I gotta go help Ruby and Weiss. Seems like they got day drunk." Laverna laughed.

"I'm guessing Yang dragged 'em out."

"Probably. Maybe we'll watch the movie later. I guess all I gotta do is walk...all the way to their dorm...on a Saturday." I sighed. I had hoped to do nothing today. I threw on some jeans and a button down shirt. "Alright, see 'ya." I waved to her as I walked out the door. I began strolling to my best friend's dorm. Ever since we got to Beacon, Weiss and I had been good friends. It was weird because we didn't have much in common. After walking for about five minutes, I finally reached the dorm, where I saw Ruby and Blake dragging Weiss and Yang into the room respectively.

"Hey, Apollo!" Said Ruby. "Could you help me with this."

"Apollo! What's up!" Slurred Weiss. I shook my head.

"Ruby, pick her up. It makes it easier." She widened her eyes a little bit.

"Um..." her face got a little red. I walked over to them.

"Here. I got this." I said. I picked Weiss up bridal style and carried her over to her bed and laid her down.

"Thanks Apollo. We haven't gotten drunk with her yet, so we don't know what to do." Said Ruby

"Okay, so what you wanna do is not leave her alone. She will start crying." I said while noticing Blake pick Yang up and put her on the lower bed.

"Oh. Well I wasn't planning on leaving her anyway. I wouldn't be a good leader if I didn't help her and Yang." She said. "So, are you and Weiss...you know...dating?" I laughed. I laughed really loudly.

"No...no..." I said through my chuckles. Weiss sat up.

"He wants some, but he ain't gettin' any!" Weiss slurred uncharacteristically. I laughed louder, seeing Ruby's helplessly confused face. I pulled her aside, trying to stop laughing.

"If you hadn't figured it out, Weiss is what they call an 'affectionate drunk'" I said with air quotes. "Pretty weird, huh?"

"Yeah, I figured that out on the way here, when she hugged me from behind. Thank god I wasn't driving." She giggled.

"Well if that's all, I gotta go watch a movie with Laverna. Make sure you don't leave Weiss alone."

"Rubyyyyy..." Weiss whined. "Come here..."

"Well I think that's my cue to go." I walked out and I was about to close the door, when suddenly, Laverna appeared. "Gah!" I jumped back. "What did I tell you about using your invisibility?"

"Sorry." She said with a playful grin. "It was too big of an opportunity to pass up." She looked behind me and widens her eyes. "Um, I guess we should let these lovebirds have their alone time," she said pointing behind me. I looked back and see Ruby in bed with Weiss, the latter looking to be asleep and the former being bright red after hearing that. Laverna grabbed me and turned invisible, making me invisible as well. I heard a loud gasp as we began to leave.

"Where did Apollo go!? What happened?" I heard Weiss slur. As I closed the door and Laverna let go and reappeared, she giggled.

"Isn't being invisible awesome?" She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"It's freaky, that's what it is. I can't see myself." We began to walk back to our dorm.

"Makes for a good entrance. And a good exit. And good pranks." Her laughing continued. After she finally stopped, she asked, "So what movie you wanna watch?" I thought for a second.

"I think I saw the princess bride on Netflix." I offered.

"I've never seen that movie." I stopped in my tracks. "What?" She asked. I grabbed her wrist and began to drag her back to the dorm. "Ah, what the hell?!"

"I will not let you live any longer without watching the princess bride." I said sternly, still pulling her along. She began to walk at my pace.

"Why? Is it that good?" I scoffed.

"Are you kidding? It's got fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles..." I quoted the movie. "Trust me you'll love it."

 _2 hours later_

"Holy shit. That was awesome." She said, calming down from her laughing fit.

"Right? Right?"

"Okay, so what was your favorite part?" She asked.

"I'd have to say the battle of wits with Vizzini." She giggled.

"Oh my god he just wouldn't shut up!"

"'You're stalling...'" I said in my best Wesley impression.

"'You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?!'" She replied in her best impression of the Sicilian. We burst into laughter and she fell off Vulcan's bed, causing us to laugh even harder as Artemis and Vulcan walked in.

"Hey, guys..." Arti said, weirded out. "What were you watching?"

"He showed me the princess bride." Laverna said through the laughs.

"You dick! You didn't tell me you were watching the princess bride!"

"Sorry, sis. You were on a date." I said, calming down.

"I can't believe I hadn't seen that! It was so good!" She said, climbing up onto her bed, suspended by rope, much like mine and their inspiration, Ruby's. I climbed onto my bed, and the couple sat on Arti's bed. After a few minutes, Laverna spoke up. "Holy shit, guys. Pulp fiction is on Netflix."

"Oh, hey I've never seen that." I said. They all gasped, and the next thing I knew, Laverna was dragging me off the bed while Arti set Netflix back up.

* * *

 ** _Ruby POV_**

I went over to Weiss, apprehensive of what the drunk girl was gonna say. "What's up Weiss?" I asked.

"Ruby, what took so long?" She asked me, continuing to slur her words.

"It's been like thirty seconds, Weiss."

"Come cuddle with me." She said making space on her bed. I could feel my face light up like a Christmas light.

"Um, who are you and what have you done with Weiss?" I asked, trying to play it off. After a few seconds of silence, she repeated herself,

"Come cuddle with me, Ruby!" _She's gonna give me an earful tomorrow, but I feel like she's gonna cry if I don't, if Apollo is right,_ I think as I slowly crawled into her bed and laid on my back. She rested her head on my chest, making my face even redder. My face got the reddest it has ever gotten when I heard from across the room,

"Um, I guess we should let these lovebirds have their alone time." I looked over and saw Laverna and Apollo disappear with Laverna's semblance. Weiss saw this and freaked out.

"Where did Apollo go!? What happened?" She asked as the door shut, seemingly on its own.

"It's just Laverna's semblance." I said, trying to calm her down so she can just sleep off the alcohol.

"That's so cool! I forgot she could do that." She said laying her head back on my chest. After a little while I heard her snoring.

"Finally," I said under my breath. We laid there for a while. I looked over to the other beds and I saw the places reversed. Yang was passed out on Blake's bed, while Blake was up on Yang's, looking a little uncomfortable. I caught her eye and she lowered her book a little.

"Having fun, Ruby?" She whispered as she she smirked. I took this as a sign that we were speaking lowly so Yang and Weiss didn't hear if they woke up.

"Ha ha, jerk. This is so weird." I whispered uncomfortably. "How long have we been laying helre?" She looked over to the clock.

"Uhh, it's been a few hours."

"What!?" I yelled as quietly as I could. "There's no way I've been laying here for hours." I said, before looking to the window and seeing that it was a lot darker than it was when we got here.

"Well time does fly when you're having fun." She teased.

"Shut up, jerk." I said.

"Why? You getting any ideas?" I tensed up at that. "What? What's wrong?" She asked, seeming to hear my muscles and bones move.

"Okay, Blake, I'm gonna tell you something. Promise you won't tell anyone." I said, lowering my voice a little bit more, to make sure no matter what, only Blake could hear me.

"Okay...I promise. What is it?" I took a breath. _Saying it will make me come to terms with it. I won't be denying it anymore, like I have been for two months now._

"I...I have a crush on Weiss." It was silent for a few seconds, before I heard a light giggle. "What?"

"It's just...one of you finally says it!" She whisper yelled.

"Wait...you think she likes me too?" Yes, that was my takeaway from that statement. "That...that can't be. She likes guys, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that she almost definitely likes you. Plus, think about Apollo's reaction to your question. Maybe he laughed because he knows she doesn't swing that way. I don't know. I do know there's only one way to find out. Now, I'm going to sleep." She made a clone who turned off the lights and disappeared.

"Oh cool, I didn't know you could do that!" I whispered.

"Neither did I...I was just experimenting. Well, good night, Ruby."

"Good night." I said. I stayed up for at least another hour. I thought about what to do, what to think, how to proceed, until I finally fell asleep thinking.


	3. Just Another Sunday

**EDIT 3/2/17: Changed the first five chapters from present to past tense. This is because it just works better in most cases. Also I made some minor edits and just basically touched up the story.**

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

As I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the pain. The unrelenting, splitting pain made me groan loudly. I opened my eyes, and immediately slammed them shut, regretting it instantly. The pain only got worse, but I was distracted by the second thing I noticed. The abnormal warmth next to me. I feared what, no, who that was next to me. I slowly opened my eyes through the pain, to see Ruby sleeping soundly up close to me. She seemed to notice that I was awake and wakes up herself, her cute wolf ears perking up. "Morning Weiss." She said a little awkwardly.

"H-hi. What are you doing in my bed?" I asked, desperately trying not to go off on her. I'm told I have a problem with that. She sighed.

"Okay. What do you remember?" She asked as I sat up. She followed suit.

"Um, I think...Oh, right." I groaned, half from regret, and half from pain. "We were each in the middle of our second tray of shots."

"That's it?" I nodded. "Ok. So after that, you passed out, then Yang passed out. We dragged you both back to the dorm. I had Apollo meet us there, he helped us, then he left after you...um." She turned pink and turned away.

"Oh no, what did I do?"

"It's nothing that bad. You just...asked me to cuddle with you...repeatedly...then after I finally did, you fell asleep, and I wasn't sure how you would react if I left, so I just stayed here." I gaped at her.

"...There's no way I did that." I said in disbelief.

"Sorry to say," Blake said, shifting in Yang's bed. This I when I noticed Yang, passed out in Blake's bed. "But I can confirm Ruby's story." My eyes widened and I began to stutter.

"No-no-there's-I didn't-I-i-" I felt a hand on my shoulder and shut up.

"Weiss. Calm down, it's fine." I looked at Ruby. She smiled at me with that adorable smile. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower." She said. She got up and grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom to shower. I took a deep breath. The pain in my head began to make itself known again.

"Ugh!" I said, clutching my head. "Remind me never to drink with Yang again."

"Will do." Blake said, chuckling. I decided to go back to sleep. The last thing I found myself thinking before I drift back to sleep was that I missed the warmth of having someone next to me.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I walked out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and pajama pants. Clothes that said, "I have no intention of doing anything productive today." Not that I did anything productive yesterday, but whatever. I walked into the living area and over to the couch and I turned on the tv. I smiled, remembering the first time we saw the giant rooms provided to us.

* * *

 _Five months ago_

Me, Yang, Blake and Weiss walked down the hall, towards our new dorm. "So guys..." Yang said, tired of the silence. "What do you think the dorms will look like?"

"It'll probably be small. I mean, just because it's a big school, doesn't mean they're gonna spend a lot of money on the living space, right?" Asked Blake.

"I don't know. This is one of the top huntsman academies. I'd be surprised if we didn't have at least a small living space." Said Weiss.

"What if it only has a bedroom and a bathroom?" Asked Yang, a look of horror forming on her face.

"We're almost there, so we'll find out." Said Weiss, seemingly done with the conversation. We finally got there and I took out my scroll. I unlocked the door and we entered. The first thing we saw was a small living space. It had a couch on the right side of the room, and a tv stand on the left side with a tv on top. To the right of the living area was a very small kitchen with a mini fridge, a microwave, and some cabinets. On the right side was a door. Through the door was a bedroom with four beds, two dressers, and a door that led to a bathroom.

"Holy crap..." said Yang.

"I didn't expect it to be this big." Said Weiss. I took a good look at the bedroom, with all of our bags now on the floor. The beds were pretty close together.

"It's a little cramped in here," I said. "The beds take up a good portion of the floor space."

"Well there's not much we can do about it." Said Weiss, sitting down on one of the beds.

"Yang, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I looked over to her with a grin.

"Hmm? Oh, I think I get what you're sayin'!"

"What are you planning?" Blake asked, apprehensively.

"Bunk beds!" I exclaimed, getting a grin from Yang, and confused looks from Blake and Weiss.

* * *

 _Present_

I chuckled at the memory. I opened up Netflix and begin playing a show that'd been on my queue for months. I began watching, and almost as if to spite me,

"Hey guys!" Yelled Laverna, barging into the room while dragging Apollo with her.

"Dammit..." I said under my breath as I paused the show that had barely even started. "Laverna, what did we tell you about barging in?"

"Um..." she said, looking like she was thinking. "Don't, unless the door is unlocked."

"No, don't do it at all." I looked over to Weiss and Yang. "Thank god you didn't wake them up." I say gesturing through the open door to the beds. "They are gonna have massive hangovers, and you don't wanna be on the recieving end of whatever they do if they are woken up. Anyway, why are you here?" I asked while getting up and closing the door to the bedroom.

"We came to see if you guys wanted to go do something with us, we're bored." Laverna whined.

"She does not speak for me. I was abducted." Apollo said, attempting to break free of her grasp.

"I dunno, guys, I wanted to watch Netflix and just be lazy for once." I said, yawning.

"But Rubyyyy..." she whined once more.

"What about Artemis and Vulcan?" I asked.

"They kicked us out of the room."

"You'd think they would be tired of each other, but they're attatched at the hip." Apollo added.

"And other places..." said Laverna.

"Okay, how about Team JNPR?"

"They wouldn't open their door." Said Laverna, plopping herself down on the couch. "Whatcha watching?" She asked.

"The Walking Dead." I said as Apollo sat next to Laverna.

"Have you started it yet?" Asked Apollo.

"I was about to..." I trailed off.

"Alright, well you gotta skip season 2. It sucks." Says Laverna, as I press the play button.

* * *

 **Pyrrha POV**

I reached my hand out to Jaune, who was currently on the ground. "You're getting better, Jaune."

"Are you sure? It just seems like I'm getting my ass kicked over and over again." He said, taking my hand. I helped him up and he brushed off his clothes.

"Well, think about it like this. It's taking longer and longer to beat you. Which means you're getting better." I said, trying to encourage him. "It's not like you're gonna be legendary in a day."

"I guess..." He trailed off. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I promise you, you're getting better. You're certainly leagues better than you were when you got here."

"That's not much of an accomplishment. Pretty sure my six year old sister is stronger than I was."

"And now you're getting a lot better. Give yourself credit, Jaune. You certainly have potential. I don't know if anyone else without training would have gotten to where you are nearly as fast." Jaune smiled.

"Thanks, Pyrrha." I held my hand out to him.

"One more before we go back inside?" I asked him. He took my hand and got up, readying Crocea Mors.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

As the credits rolled on third episode, I selected the next episode. As it showed up, I paused the show. "I'm gonna go check on Weiss." I said to the other two occupants of the couch as I got up. I walked into the bedroom and over to her bunk. I shook her a little bit, immediately recoiling in preparation for her wrath. When it didn't come, I shook her again. "Weiss. Weiiiisssss." She stirred and groaned as she awakened.

"Ugh, Ruby, what do you want?" She asked through gritted teeth, clearly trying not to strangle me for waking her up.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" I asked, concerned.

"No, but I guess I need to get up. How long was I asleep?" She asked groggily.

"Uh, not counting the ten minutes when you woke up, around 19 hours. Don't go drinking with Yang again."

"I'll try not to." She chuckled lightly.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go back to watching shows. Feel better Weiss."

"Wait, Ruby." She said suddenly, and I stopped at the door and turned to her questioningly. "Thank you for looking after me." I smiled.

"No problem, Weiss!" I said, leaving. As I got back into the main room, I heard zombies getting killed. "Oh you jerks!"

"Sorry, Ruby. We got bored waiting." Said Laverna. I sat down next to my two friends.

"Well, what did I miss?" I asked, ready to continue the binge watching.

* * *

 **Well, that was just a simple, light chapter. I've decided I'm gonna go back and take back that whole 'no serious plots' thing. I got ideas for plots that I want to do. I figured out the reason I was so unhappy with those chapters I scrapped was that they weren't leading up to anything. Anyway, tell me what you think. Please review**

 **-Gildarts Clive**


	4. The White Rose

**EDIT 3/2/17: Changed the first five chapters from present to past tense. This is because it just works better in most cases. Also I made some minor edits and just basically touched up the story.**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen. At the end of this week there will be an assembly for all students. Good day." The announcement ended as we continued walking to class.

"I can't believe you guys let me sleep for over a day..." said Yang, holding her head.

"I tried to wake you up. Several times." Said Blake.

"Really? Maybe I should stop drinking as much."

"You think?" Quipped Weiss. "I can't believe I agreed to that competition." I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Neither can we, Weiss. Neither can we." I said as she removed my arm from where I placed it. We walked into class and we saw everyone was there except us and the teacher.

"I told you we would be late, you dolt!" Weiss said angrily.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Not you, I meant Yang."

"Oh. Ok." I said sounding more dissappointed than I wanted to.

"Well to be fair, you only ever call Ruby that, as of late." Said Blake as she sat down and took out a book.

"I do? Huh."

"Please be quiet, and we can begin class." Said Doctor Oobleck as he sped into the room and put his stuff on the desk.

* * *

 **Yang POV**

After classes ended, I dragged Blake over to the training hall to spar. "Alright, Blakey, much like the other members of our team, you need to learn a little about hand to hand combat."

"Why? I've got my weapon and my semblance. I'm fine." She said. I looked at her skeptically.

"Is that right?" She nodded. "Well what happens," I grabbed her weapon from her hand and threw it across the room. "If you can't get to your weapon? What happens if you have nowhere to run to?" I asked, gesturing to the doors I had closed and locked. "What then?" I asked once more.

"Alright. Let's go." I grinned and punch her in the face. "Gah! What the hell was that?" She asked as she recoiled.

"You didn't have your guard up." I said matter-of-factly.

"You didn't say we were starti-OW!" She started as I punched her again.

"Neither will someone trying to kill you, now put your damn guard up!" I said, swinging at her again. This time she blocked the hit, but I may have put too much power into the punch, because she goes flying. However, like the cat she shares ears with, she landed on her feet.

"Alright, Yang. You wanna go? Let's go." She said, going into a fighting stance. I grinned once more and rushed toward her.

 _2 hours later_

I gasped for air as we both fell to the ground. "Damn...you're...a fast...learner." I said, breathing heavily.

"Well, I have a good teacher." She said, getting up and walking toward the water fountain. "C'mon, you need to hydrate."

"Yeah, you're right." I said, getting up. We sat on a bench, resting. "So, uh, any idea what's been going on with Ruby?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She asked unconvincingly.

"Well, she's been actin' really weird lately. Mainly around Weiss." I said. Blake looked away.

"Um, I dunno. Ruby's a little odd, anyway. Maybe she's just being normal and you're overreacting." I looked at her suspiciously.

"Uh huh...you know something." She jumped a little at my proclamation.

"What are you talking about?" She asked too quickly.

"What's up with Ruby and why aren't you telling me?" I stood up and got in front of her. She flinched.

"Ruby has a crush on Weiss!" She blurted out before slapping a hand over her mouth. I looked at her in disbelief.

"No way..." I said, sitting back down.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to get mad at Ruby or, more likely, Weiss." She said looking down.

"What? I'm not...I wouldn't...that's a fair assumption..." I conceded.

"Besides, what are you gonna do with this information now that you know?" She asked. She was right.

"This...this is...kinda funny." I said giggling. She looked at me as if I had three heads. "Listen, listen, like five hours ago, between classes, Weiss pulled me aside,"

* * *

 _Five hours ago_

I walked (was dragged) through the dorm room, into the bedroom and thrown onto Weiss' bed. "Geez, Ice Queen, I'm flattered but-"

"Quiet. I need to admit something to you, and it's difficult because you're probably gonna punch me, but I have no one else to tell because Apollo is in town and I need to get this off of my chest." She said locking the door.

"Okay, I'm interested. What is it?" I asked, very curious. She sat on the bed next to me.

"Okay...okay...how do I say this?"

"Try using words to form a sentence."

"This would be easier without you being a smartass." She said slapping my arm. "I-i...have...a huge crush on Ruby." She stuttered out. I looked at her, wide eyed. "And I know you are still mad at me for the thing 3 months ago, and you're right to be. I just...I-"

"Weiss," I interrupted her. "I know I haven't said it yet...but since Ruby forgives you, I forgive you. I never thought you'd fall for her, though." I said, nonchalantly.

"Wait, so that's it?" She asked, surprised.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" I asked.

"I don't know!" She yelled, frantically. She got up and started pacing. "I don't know what I can do! I've considered telling her so many times, but I've chickened out!" I looked up at her, with concern. "She just makes my heart pound and it's scary. I'm scared she won't like me back." She threw herself back onto the bed in a very un-weiss-like way. "What do I dooo?" She groaned, muffled by the bed.

"Well, maybe you should try telling her again." I said, turning around and putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Wh-what?" She asked, shocked. "I can't do that! I'll faint before I even open my mouth. Ugh!" She slammed her face against the bed again.

"Wow...you got it bad, don't ya?" She nodded while still burying her face in the bed. "Jeez. How long?"

"I don't know. At least a month."

"Wow." I said. She got up.

"I'm sorry for dumping this on you, I know it's weird 'cause it's your sister-"

"Listen, Weiss. I have no problem with you being with Ruby if that's what happens." I got up and grab her by her shirt. "But so help me God, Ice Queen, if you hurt her, I will return the favor tenfold." Weiss shivered in fear, but nodded.

* * *

 _Present_

"Oh my god." Blake said.

"I know, right?"

"Huh...they like each other..."

"Well I say good for them!" I said with a grin.

"I expected you to kick the shit out of Weiss."

"You know, a few months ago, I would've."

"Hell, _I_ would've." She said with a laugh.

"Well, let's hope they're not like Ren and Nora."

"Yeah...wanna go another round?"

"Hell yeah, tiebreaker!"

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I walked back to the dorm, exhausted from classes. I unlocked the door and went into the bedroom. "Ugh, Weiss, I am SO beat. I-" I stopped short after hearing sobs coming from under her blanket. "Oh, Weiss, what's wrong?" I rushed over and sat on her bed as my ears went flat against my head.

"Nothing, Ruby, it's nothing." She said, slightly muffled by the pillows.

"No, it's not nothing. I'm your partner, and I'm not just the one who fights with you. I'm the one who's gonna be with you for at least the next three and a half years. Plus we're friends, so I'm gonna try to help you, whether you want me to or not."

"Seriously, Ruby, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, I want to." She looked at me with red, tear stained eyes as she sat up.

"You're too nice for your own good, Ruby." She said in a cracked voice. "I'm not worth your concern." I took her head and turned her toward me.

"Stop that. You're more worth it than you know." I looked at her with what I hoped was a stern look.

"Ruby-"

"You are worth more than your father makes you think. He and anyone else who tells you that you're not worth it, are big dummies." She chuckled.

"Only you could end something serious with something so childish." I pouted as I wiped tears from her face.

"You're amazing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Actually let them, I haven't kicked anyone's ass in a while, so..." she giggled.

"You dolt." I noticed my face was very close to hers. "You're amazing, too." She got closer. I felt the blood rushing to my face as she closed her eyes. I closed my eyes too as she kissed me. We fell to the bed as she began to take off her shirt.

* * *

 **Blake POV**

We laid on the floor of the training hall, gasping for air. "That was...a lot more...than a tiebreaker..." Yang said.

"Yeah...we should probably head back." I said as I got up for the second time that night. She followed suit as we began to make our way back. We made it to the hallway the year one dorms are in and I heard something I didn't expect.

"Oh, Ruby..." It was barely audible, even for me through the soundproof walls, but I knew I needed to direct Yang away from the dorm.

"Hey, Yang, how about we go out for a drink?"

"You kiddin? You're exhausted. You need rest." She said, waving that idea off.

"Oh god, Ruby..."

"No I'm not! Hell, I could probably go a few more rounds if _you_ weren't so tired." She turned around to look at me.

"Ok, I'm not some dumb blonde, I can put together that you're keeping me out of the dorm for some reason. Why?" She asked seriously. I sighed.

"Ok. I think we may not have to wait any longer for Weiss and Ruby to finally get together." I said, still hearing the moans coming from the dorm.

"Ruby...Ruby..."

"Yeah, definitely not gonna have to wait much longer."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"Well...I can hear them." I blurted out, my face turning red.

"What? You can hear them talking? What are they saying?" She asked with a quizzical look.

"Oh god, oh god Ruby!"

"They're not saying much." I said uncomfortably.

"Well then...no..." she said, putting the pieces together. "No, she...they wouldn't...oh my god." She finally got it as a smile crept across her face. "Are they really doing it in there?" I reluctantly nodded. "Oh my god, this is awesome!"

"Wow, I sorta thought you'd be pissed at them."

"What? No, I'm happy for them. Plus, I got a few bets I just won." She said with a wide grin.

"Oh my god!" I said, lightly slapping her arm. "You're betting on them?"

"Uh, yeah. Just them. Totally."

"Okay, let's just go somewhere else." I said, sighing in exasperation.

"Ok but where? Team JNPR?"

"Well it's better than team LAVA, they're right next door. At least with JNPR, we have a hallway between us and the two lovebirds. We can't hear them, but just being near them would make me uncomfortable."

"Yeah, plus why would we go to the room where Vulcan and Artemis live to get away from people having sex?" She asked.

"Right. So let's go to JNPR's room."

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I woke up the next day in Weiss' bed, naked. My eyes widened as I realized the gravity of the situation. She shifted in her bed and I jumped a little. "Morning, Ruby." She said sleepily.

"Uh, morning Weiss." I said apprehensively. "So, uh, that...happened."

"Yeah...suppose it's a bit too late to tell you I like you."

"I was about to say the same thing."

"So I guess I was being stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"I was trying for weeks to figure out how to tell you..." she began blushing. I laid my head against the pillow.

"So does that mean we're...like...together now?"

"I think so...do you wanna be?"

"Yeah." And them I realized a major fact. "Oh god."

"What?" She asked, concerned.

"Yang might try to kill you."

* * *

 **Well, the whiterose couple is together. I was gonna drag it out a little longer, but then I thought of a few storylines and I wanted to get this over with. WhiteRose is my otp, but I don't like dragging things like this out. Anyway, I'm rambling. Next chapter will be the last one in this story arc. And the next arc, I am really excited for. I will be writing a prologue for it in the form of a oneshot. Please leave a review, it really helps motivate me.**

 **-GildartsClive**


	5. Big Sister

**EDIT 3/2/17: Changed the first five chapters from present to past tense. This is because it just works better in most cases. Also I made some minor edits and just basically touched up the story.**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

We walked into the main room of our dorm, only to see Blake and Yang on the couch, watching TV. "Hey, guys! What's up?" Yang said as she waved us over.

"Nothing..." Weiss said apprehensively. "Where were you guys last night?"

"Oh, we stayed over at the JNPR dorm." Said Blake. We sat down on the floor.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked, seeing an action scene on the screen.

"Oh, its Naruto." Said Yang, excitedly. "We're binge watching it because of the new sequel series coming out soon!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Yang's an anime fan." I told Weiss. "She was so happy when she figured out that Blake was into anime as well. I mean, I like Naruto and Dragon ball just fine, but past that, I don't really like all that stuff. Now she has someone to watch anime with instead of dragging me into it." Weiss chuckled as Yang pouted at us. After a while, the episode ended.

"Well, guys. How was last night?" Yang asked with a grin. Weiss' face went bright red, and if the heat was anything to go by, so did mine.

"Uh, what do you mean, Yang?" I asked, trying to get out of this _very_ awkward conversation.

"Oh don't even try. We know." Yang said, shooting that idea down. I began to panic, until I heard a thump beside me.

"Weiss?" I asked, turning toward her, only to see that she had fainted. "Weiss!" I rushed over to her and shook her. "Weiss, Weiss, wake up!" I frantically tried to wake her, until I saw her eyes open. "Oh, thank god, Weiss!" I wrapped the barely conscious heiress into a hug.

"huh? What happened?" She asked, groggily.

"Oh, you fainted when I mentioned last night." Yang butted in with a smirk. Weiss' face turned from confusion to panic as she got up and ran to the door. A clone of Blake appeared in front of the door and grabbed her, throwing her back toward me. I got up and caught her. The clone disappeared and our teammates stared at us.

"Ok. So, let's not overreact." I said slowly.

"Oh, Ruby, some would say I'm not reacting enough." Yang said with a cheeky grin. "My dearest sister, do you think that I'm going to try and hurt your girlfriend?" I looked back to her and hugged a still out of it Weiss a little tighter. "I am hurt that that is your opinion of me." She got up and sauntered over. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna attack Weiss. If you girls wanna fuck each other senseless, then go for it. Weiss, as long as you don't hurt my sister, I won't brutally murder you and make it look like an accident." She said happily with a cheery grin on her face. As she turned around, we collapsed and let out sighs of relief.

"S-so you're not gonna be all overprotective big sister?" I asked shakily.

"She hasn't given me a reason to." She said, shrugging off my question and sitting back on the couch with Blake. "Well, not recently." Blake finally spoke up.

"I'm happy for you guys." We finally looked back to the screen.

"Under this mask," a certain spiky haired ninja began. "Is another mask!"

"Oh, shit. We got class in an hour. We should get ready...dibs on the shower first!" I said as I sprinted off to the bathroom.

"Wha- oh goddammit, Ruby!" Weiss yelled, chasing after me.

* * *

 **Apollo POV**

I awoke to the sound of Vulcan groaning from the bunk below me. "Damn my ears."

"What are you complaining about, big guy?" I asked, forcing myself awake.

"I can hear someone going at it next door."

"oh, are they arguing again?" I asked, knowing Yang and Weiss' tendency to get into screaming matches.

"Ugh, I wish!" He said, and I heard him jam a pillow over his face.

"So, wait, do you mean you're getting a taste of your own medicine?" I asked as a smile came to my face.

"I guess so." He said reluctantly. I jumped down from my bunk and walked to the bathroom door.

"Any idea who's in there?" I asked him as he sat up.

"It's Artemis." He said.

"'Kay, cool." I said. I banged on the door. "Hey, hurry the fuck up!"

"Fuck you, I'll take as long as I want!" I heard from inside. I sighed and made my way to the main room of our dorm, where Laverna was sitting.

"Hey, Lav. You waiting for the shower, too?" I asked, plopping myself on the couch.

"Nope, I got up early. Sucks for you, bud." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I groaned.

"Lucky...so you think we'll get into the Vytal Tournament?"

"Oh definitely. We are great! We just have to worry about Pyrrha."

"And Team RWBY. All of it." I said as the door opened.

"Alright, jackass, the shower's open." Said Artemis. I got up and began to leave.

"You better not have used all the hot water."

* * *

 **Yang POV**

I laughed at the hijinks of the new couple as we walked to class. While walking, Ruby tackled Weiss into a bear hug and they fell to the floor. We all laughed as Weiss attempted to pry the little wolf off of her. After she got up we continued walking.

"You guys are so adorable!" I squealed and they blush.

"Yaaang! Shut up!" Ruby yelled indignantly as she pulled her hood up and over her face. I put my arms around each of their shoulders as Blake walked beside us, smiling in amusement.

"But you are!"

"You brute!" Yelled Weiss as we passed the fountain outside the school. "I am a Schnee! I am not 'adorable'. I am-"

"Save it, ice queen, we don't wanna hear the 'Schnee Speech' again." I said as she squirmed out of my embrace.

"Hey, guys!" Yelled a voice from behind us. We turned to see Teams LAVA and JNPR running to catch up with us. We walked to class together, ready to take on the boring lectures from our teachers.

 _8 hours later_

After classes and a trip to the gym, I arrived at the dorm room and flopped onto Blake's bed. After a minute, I looked up from the pillow and around the room to see that no one was there. I walked out into the main room and saw no one there either. I went back into the bedroom and checked my scroll. I saw the date. February 24th. My eyes widened at the new information and I scrambled to my bedside and reached under the sheets and into the mattress and grabbed the book that resided inside. I sat at the desk and grabbed a pen. I opened to the next blank page and began writing.

 _I can't believe it's been 5 years. Not to say I'm not thankful. The last time was definitely the worst of them all. However, I think she's gone for good. We definitely don't her her coming back, but we should be prepared. The fact is, if she ever does come back, she's already among us. Anyway, no new updates. No signs of a Code Blue happening again._

I'm interrupted by the opening of the door to the dorm. I shut the book and quickly returned it to its place in the mattress. I jumped into my bed just before Ruby and Weiss walked in, sucking face. Weiss began taking Ruby's shirt off.

"Ahem." The two girls yelped and slowly turned toward me. "Yo." I said, waving to them. Their faces went completely red in record time and the bolt from the room. I chuckled as I opened my scroll and begin watching YouTube.

* * *

 **Jaune POV**

I swung my sword at Pyrrha and she dodged with ease. I rushed her, and put all my weight into a swing. She blocked it with her shield and swung at me with her sword. I raised my other arm and blocked it. I threw a kick to her abdomen, but she jumped out of the way before it could land. I gave her no room to breathe as I rushed her again. I swung upward and she jumped out of the way. I continued giving chase, swinging at her over and over. I rushed her one last time and she intercepted the blow with her own sword. She thrusted her shield at me, and I jumped backward. She rushed me this time, having turned the tides. She swung at me, and I blocked it with my sword. She grabbed my hand and attempted to grab my sword from my hand, a trick she had tried in the past. I gripped my sword tighter and I pulled back. I stumbled backward, becoming tired from the fight. She changed her sword into its spear form and threw it at me. I punted it out of the way with my shield and ran toward her again. I saw her aura surround her hand and turned to dodge the spear. I saw it coming for my feet and jumped over it and landed as she caught it, changing it back to sword form. I turned back to her and she threw her shield at me. I put my shield dead center in front of me and deflected the shield. As she caught it once more, I rushed her, though I was gasping for air. We locked swords once more. I didn't notice her foot swinging for my own before it was too late, and she tripped me. She used her semblance to throw my weapons away from me and pointed her own at my throat. "Hah...hah...I give..." I said breathlessly, laying my head back. She held her hand out to me.

"You're getting better faster than I could have expected, Jaune!" She said as I took her hand and got up. "Something tells me you were meant for this."

"Yeah, I deciced to switch it up a little bit."

"it was certaainly more aggressive." Said Ren from the sidelines.

"Yeah, whenever I saw you adjusting your stance or something, I rushed at it."

"Well it definitely threw me off."

"Maybe one day, you'll be able to take on Pyrrha!" Said Nora as we began to walk back to the dorm.

"Well, I dunno about that..."

"Don't limit yourself, Jaune. If you set barriers in your mind, you will have a lot of trouble overcoming them." Said Pyrrha. "I've experienced it many times. Do you think I thought I'd get to where I am? Never. Not until I won my first big tournament did I even admit I had any skill at all. I see a lot of the same thing in you, Jaune. You are getting better incredibly fast. Almost as if you were always meant to do this." She said as we made it inside. "Tomorrow, maybe we'll work on aura. See if we can get you closer to unlocking your semblance."

"Yeah, maybe. I'd like to know what it even is!" I said, throwing my hands above my head. They all laughed as we made it to the dorm.

* * *

 **So the White Rose arc is complete. I've set up a few plot lines that will be picked up eventually, but the next arc will start the first in a series of three story arcs that take place during the Vytal Festival, as well as something related to the oneshot I wrote a few days ago.**

 **-Gildarts Clive**


	6. Doppelganger

**I recently edited the story, changing the present tense perspective to past tense. If you read this story before 3/2/17, you might wanna give chapters 1-5 a quick reread.**

* * *

 **Yang POV**

It'd been a few days since Ruby and Weiss finally got together. Finally the day of the assembly came. In the past week, I'd seen more than a few unfamiliar faces in unfamiliar uniforms. This could only mean one thing: The Vytal Festival seemed to have snuck up on us. As my team got to the assembly, I saw teams LAVA and JNPR in the one of the four distinct crowds. I knew our crowd by the black and red uniforms with yellow accents they were wearing. The other three crowds were wearing different clothing. One was wearing gray and white uniforms, and if I had to say, they were from Atlas Academy. The next crowd wore no uniform, but regular clothes. This had to be Shade Academy in Vacuo. The final crowd wore primarily black uniforms. By process of elimination, I figured this had to be Haven Academy in Mistral. We made our way to the crowd and waited, until finally, Ozpin walked up to the microphone and began to speak.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best. One week from now, a second mission will be assigned, the details of which will be given at an assembly on that day. Good day."

The groups soon dispersed to the screens where the missions were selected. "Well, that was a thing." I said, breaking the silence in our group.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it." Said Artemis, as she and the rest of LAVA walked off.

"I'm more interested in the mission that they said basically nothing about." Said Jaune.

"It'll probably be not much different from this first one." Said Ren, and our teams went off in different directions. We make our way to a screen, filled with missions.

"Ooh, which one should we pick? I'd like one clearing out Grimm."

"Yeah, that sounds good, just need to fine one..." Ruby said, scrolling through the remaining missions.

"Actually, I think you four should come with me. We have a mission selected for you." Said a gravelly voice from behind us. _No way...is that?_

"Uncle Qrow!" Yelled Ruby as she jumped at him, clinging onto his arm. "Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!" She asked frantically, a huge smile on her face and her tail wagging rapidly.

"Nope." He said grinning and he ruffled her hair. "Now, come on. We need to get you debriefed on the mission."

"Wait, are we missing something?" Asked Blake as Ruby, Qrow and I began walking toward the door.

"Let's just go along with it." Weiss said, shrugging and following us. "Is there really any point questioning what those two do?" Blake sighed as she complied.

 _10 minutes later_

The elevator stopped, and the door opened. The five of us stepped out into the green tinted room. We slowly walked toward the desk and took in the room. We saw giant gears spinning behind large panes of glass, and behind Ozpin's desk, we saw a large window. Sitting at the desk was Ozpin, and standing beside the desk was Professor Goodwitch.

"Ah, I see the gang is all here." Ozpin said with a smile. "I bet you're wondering why I've called you all here."

"Yeah...not that I'm not happy to see the old man again..." I said.

"Who are you calling old?" Qrow asked.

"...I think we all wanna know what this special mission is."

"Fair enough. The mission itself is not all that special, but since Qrow was about to go on a mission in the area anyway, he requested his nieces' team shadow him." Ozpin said in his usual, unchanging, level and distant tone.

"I figured you guys would rather come with me as opposed to a random huntsman."

"Well to us two, you are some random huntsman." Blake said, referring to her and Weiss.

"Come on, Blakey," I said, putting my arm around her shoulders. "Qrow's good people. Stop being so tense." I said is I stepped behind her and began massaging her shoulders. She promptly swatted me away as I laughed.

"Anyway, the mission is pretty simple," Qrow said as he took out a flask. "Just need to clear out some Grimm in a forest town a little ways away from here. Standard stuff." He said before promptly taking a drink.

"Sounds good!" Ruby yelled, still attached to Qrow's arm.

"Good," Ozpin said. "You shall depart tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **? POV**

I woke up in a strange forest. My head ached and my eyes burned as I tried to take in my surroundings. "Hello!?" I yelled as I stood up. "Winter!? Apollo?!" I yelled, looking at the trees around me. "Anyone...?"

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

"No!" I screamed. "How could you do this to me?!" I yelled, slamming my fist against the ground as my ears drooped.

"Sorry, kiddo," Qrow began. "But I'm still undefeated." He said, looking at the screen which said, 'Player 2 wins!'.

"I will win one day!" I yelled, pointing at him in dramatic fashion. Yang then pushed me out of the way.

"My turn! Time to get your ass beat, old man!" She said picking up my controller/scroll.

"We'll see about that, firecracker." He said, also picking up his controller/scroll. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blake standing up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." She said, heading for the door.

"Okay, see ya later!" I said, waving while still looking at the digital fight. As I heard the door close, Yang yelled out.

"No! Damn you, old man!" She said, throwing my scroll onto the ground. Qrow closed his scroll.

"Alright, kids, we got a bit of a day tomorrow, so I'm gonna go back to my room. Bright and early tomorrow. If you're not at the bullhead by 0600, whoever is there is leaving without you."

"Goodnight, Uncle Qrow!" I waved to him as he left. "So what do you think the mission tomorrow will be like?" I asked the two remaining people in the room.

"You heard him, it's just a Grimm clearing mission." Said Weiss, not looking up from her schoolwork at the desk.

"Yeah, but hopefully there'll be some huge ones! I'm itching for a good fight." She said, stretching her arms.

"At least it's with someone we know! Not only that, but he's really strong!"

"You said he's the one who trained you with a scythe?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah! He mostly uses it in its sword form, but you're in for a treat if he switches it to scythe form!" I said, fangirling over the awesome weapon.

"Welp, Qrow was right. We should probably hit the hay. Don't wanna be left behind." Yang said, walking into the bedroom.

"Yeah, that's a good point...I'm gonna go to bed as well. Is it alright if...um..." I said, beginning to blush.

"What?" Asked Weiss.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're together, and we've...well...had sex...there's no problem with you sleeping in my bed..." she said with a blush, as she closed her books.

"Ok!" I said, my tail wagging as I tackled her in a hug.

"Ah! Ruby! Let me get up!" She said laughing.

"You guys are aborable." Blake said, walking into the dorm and all the way to the bedroom. We got up and followed her into the bedroom.

 _The next day_

We walked toward the bullhead, groggily. "Ugh, that old man is gonna get it..." Yang said, yawning. "Y'know, when I wake up."

"Even for me, this is too early. And I usually wake up 2 hours before all of you!" Weiss complained.

"We couldn't even get any food. Why didn't we set our alarms earlier?" I asked as we arrived at the bullhead.

"We set it for four, but we all slept through it..." Blake said, nearly falling, causing Yang to catch her.

"Where the hell is your uncle?" Weiss asked. I sped around the bullhead, finding no one but the pilot.

"Huh, it's almost time. I guess he slept in, like he told us not to." I said, causing them all to groan.

"What are you kids complaining about?" Qrow asked as he appeared, as if from nowhere.

"You being late!" Yang said.

"Um, check your watches." He said, walking onto the bullhead. I checked my scroll. 6:00.

"I hate when he's right." Yang said as we boarded the bullhead. After we got on, the bullhead lifted off and our journey began.

"Alright, it's gonna be around 45 minutes before we get there. Get some sleep, I heard you all complaining."

 _Several hours later._

The Ursa Major screamed as I sliced its head off. "Yeah!" I said as I posed and heard the ursa's head hit the ground. "Is that the last of 'em?" I asked as we regrouped.

"Yeah, as far as I can tell." Blake said. "And Qrow said he'd get the stragglers in town."

"Sounds to me like he got out of doing work." Weiss grumbled as she wiped off her jacket.

"Hello!?" I heard faintly in the distance.

"Ruby, did you hear that?" Blake asked. I sometimes forget she's a Faunus.

"Yeah, I did." I said, my ears pointing upward.

"Anyone!?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Yang asked.

"No time, come on!" Blake said, grabbing Yang's arm and dragging her toward the noise.

"What the hell-?" Weiss asked before I began dragging her as well.

"No time!" I yelled. We made our way through the bushes and eventually came to a clearing. In the middle of a clearing we saw a boy. He looked like a younger version of Uncle Qrow, but with brown hair that had red colored tips. As he turned around, I saw he had silver eyes. He was wearing a lab coat, and under it was a black suit with a red tie. He looked at us for barely a second, before he ran toward us.

"Yang!" He yelled as he tackled her in a hug.

"Wha? What the hell?" Yang asked, prying the boy off of her.

"Yang, where the hell are we?" He asked standing up and helping Yang up. "I've been wandering around here for days!"

"Dude, I have no idea who you are." Yang said with a confused expression.

"Y-yang...what are you talking about? It's me, Garnet!" He said, a desperate expression on his face.

"How do you know my name?" Yang asked. That seemed to be the last straw for him as he collapsed to his knees.

"No...you're not my Yang, are you?"

"Umm..." she rubbed the back of her head and looked down at the boy. He slammed the ground with his fist.

"Goddamn it!" He yelled and we all flinched.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, kneeling down next to the boy.

"No..." he said, not looking at her. "I was having such a good day, then I got pulled through a portal and now I have no idea where I am...and now I come across someone who looks, sounds and acts just like my sister. It's a lot to take in. Who are you, by the wa- gah!" He looked at her and jumped to his feet. "B...Blake?" He asked, his face draining of color.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Blake said, standing up to face him.

"I-I think...I think I have..." he said before collapsing again, this time on his back. I ran up to him and checked his pulse.

"He's alive. We should take him to town. Maybe we could find out what the heck he's talking about."

"Yeah, you're right." Yang said, grabbing him and flinging him over her shoulder. "Let's get back. Qrow's probably waiting for us."

"Of course he's waiting for us, he's probably on his fourth bottle of scotch by now." Weiss said, turning and starting toward the town.

 _An hour later_

I sat by the strange boy's bedside. "He seemed to know you, Yang, you can't just blow this off!" Weiss yelled as Yang made for the door.

"Watch me!"

"He looks just like your uncle with Ruby's hair and he knew you and Blake, that cant be a coincidence!" she continued.

"Look," Yang said, turning to Weiss. "I don't care who he is. He's not my responsibility."

"Yang." Qrow, who had been sitting in the corner of the room, said. "We're staying until...what did he call himself?" he asked.

"I think it was Garnet." I said, still looking at the sleeping boy.

"Until Garnet wakes up. I don't know where you plan to go, but in my opinion, you should stay to see him wake up. He _does_ have a lot of explaining to do." Qrow shifted his gaze to Garnet. "Like the snowflake says, there's too many coincidences." Just then, Garnet shifted in his bed.

"Neo...tell your friends to shut up...its too early for all the yelling." He said, pulling the blanket over his head. Qrow walked over and pulled the blanket off of him.

"No time for sleep, kid. You got explaining to do." Garnet opened his eyes and turned his head to Qrow.

"...Dad?"

* * *

 **And there we have the start of the Garnet Arc. Please _REVIEW._ It really helps motivate me to write more. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Gildarts Clive**


	7. Who is Garnet Branwen?

**Ruby POV**

I couldn't contain my excitement as Vulcan unlocked the door to the storage space. I was literally jumping up and down. "Calm down, wolfy."

"I can't! So many weapons!" I said, nearly drooling. "You've been saying you'd show me this for months, and I finally get to see it!" He ruffled my hair.

"Alright, here it is." He said, opening the door. I walked inside and I was entranced by the room. Walls lined with all sorts of swords, shields, axes, hammers, guns, all sorts of weapons.

"It's..." I said, a tear in my eye. "So beautiful."

"Geez, even I'm not this crazy about them. And I made them all."

"You're so talented, Vulcan! How do you make so many so quickly?"

"I use my semblance." He leaned against a wall. "So, now you gonna tell me about the guy hanging around your team?" He asked.

"Oh, right. I forgot about Garnet." I said scratching the back of my head. "Ok where was I?" I asked, sitting down on the floor and admiring a sword.

"You left off when he called your uncle, 'dad." He said, gesturing for us to leave. I got up and walked out. He locked up before following me out.

"Ok. So,"

* * *

 _1 day earlier_

"Dad?" Garnet said as he sat up.

"I'm sorry, what?" Qrow asked as he went pale in the face.

"...you're not the Qrow I know, either. Just like Yang and Blake."

"Ok, kid. Let's start with our first question. Who are you?" He hesitated before answering.

"My name is Garnet Branwen." He said. "And I think I figured out what's going on here."

"Yeah? Well don't leave us in suspense." Qrow said before taking a swig from his flask.

"I've been working with a team of scientists on figuring out the possibility of alternate universes." He said, getting up from the bed. "Last thing I remember before I woke up in that forest was testing out a machine meant to transport things to alternate universes. I didn't take the proper precautions, and after a flash of light. I blacked out. Then I woke up in the forest and...you know the rest."

"So you're saying you're from an alternate universe? Like in all those movies and stuff?" Yang asked.

"I know, it's hard to believe, but it explains so much!" He pointed at Yang and Qrow. "How you two don't remember be, despite being carbon copies of my father and sister. And also," he shifted his gaze to Blake. "How you are still alive." Blake's eyes widened and her ears went flat against her head. "You're all alternate universe versions of the people I know!"

"Well you being Qrow's son makes sense since you look so much like him." Weiss said.

"But he's got Ruby's hair! And her eyes!" Yang said.

"I have a question." I said. All eyes were on me. "You said you were some sort of scientist. How old are you? You don't look old enough to be a scientist." I said meekly.

"I'm 23. I know, I'm kinda young, but I have a doctorate and Professor Schnee says, in her words, 'he's good enough'."

"Schnee? Weiss, do you know a professor in your family?" I asked.

"No. And by the way, there's no way you're over 15." Garnet shot her a look, but continued.

"Professor Winter Schnee. My mentor and best friend. One of the most brilliant minds in the world, won many prizes for her innovations in dimensional science." It was then that Weiss' barely contained laughter broke through and she literally began rolling in the floor, laughing.

"Oh, my god, oh my god." She said trying to calm down. "Winter as a scientist!" She said before breaking off into more laughter. I walked over and brought her to the bed.

"Ok, Weiss, calm down." I said as she slowly stopped.

"...anyway," Blake said. "What did you mean when you said I'm still alive here? That means I'm dead over there, right?" Garnet grimaced.

"Yes. You were killed by an infamous serial killer. My sister eventually stopped him, but he did damage to a lot of people."

"Ooh, what does the alternate version of me do?" Yang asked.

"Yang! Feel the room." Blake scolded.

"No, it's fine, she's a cop. Actually, she's taking the detective exam soon." Garnet said with a small smile.

"Oh, cool!" Yang said with a grin. "Even in an alternate universe I'm fighting stuff!" She said, punching the air.

"So, um, I've been meaning to ask...what's with the...um..." he asked, gesturing to my wolf ears.

"You don't have Faunus there?" Blake asked.

"Um, if you're referring to people with animal ears, I'd have remembered that." He said.

"Not just ears. Faunus each have one, or in rare cases, two animal attributes as well as usually enhanced eyesight and sometimes they have better physical ability than most humans." Weiss explained.

"Oh...so do Faunus rule this place?" He asked. Blake shook her head.

"No. Far from it actually. We are only recently getting rights after thousands of years of enslavement."

"But if you have such a leg up on the humans, why didn't you fight back?"

"Well aside from there being a lot less Faunus than humans, being outnumbered 3 to 1, we just want to be treated as equals." Blake explained.

"I can get that. People are people, no matter what animal parts the universe decided to put on them." Suddenly, music began playing, coming from Garnet. He frantically dug through his pocket and took out something that resembled a scroll. He tapped the screen a few times and held it up to his head. "Winter? Winter!?" He yelled frantically.

"Gar...ere...you?" The voice came from the scroll, cutting in and out.

"Win! The machine worked! Did you get it running again?"

"...shorted out...oesn't wor...barely hear y..."

"Keep working on the machine, Win! I repeat, keep fixing the machine!" He shouted into the device.

"...will...back as soon..." Then the device cut out.

"Winter! Goddamn it!" He said, shoving the device back in his pocket. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Garnet, you can stay with us at Beacon until you go back to your world!" I said, trying to reassure him.

"Ruby, are you sure we can do that?" Weiss asked.

"I'll put in a good word with the headmaster. We'll figure something out." Qrow said.

"Thanks dad-I mean Qrow." He said.

"Yeah, you should refrain from calling me 'dad' from here on out." Qrow said, walking toward the door. "Now come on, guys. We've kept the pilot waiting long enough. As we walked out of the hotel room, we heard a scream from across town.

"What's going on?" Garnet asked.

"Grimm." I said. He began walking toward the noise. "Garnet, what are you doing?" I asked, running after him.

"I fought off some monsters in the forest, maybe I can help here." He said.

" _You_ fought off Grimm?" Weiss asked, skeptically.

"Yeah. I guess since this isn't my world," lightning began sparking all around him. "I can show this off!" He said before he sprinted toward the noise, faster than I could see.

"So he's got super speed too, huh?" Yang said, running after him. I sped up to the Grimm, unfolding Crescent Rose, and I show up to see lightning circling the Grimm. After a few seconds, Garnet appears beside me.

"He's got armor! I can't get through."

"Leave the hunting to the professionals." I said, jumping toward the Ursa. Crescent Rose cracked the armor and I jumped back. "That's some thick armor! Uncle Qrow, I thought you got the Grimm near the town!"

"I thought I did! Just my luck." He said, taking out his sword.

"Let's just get it!" Yang yelled as she jumped at the Grimm. We all jumped into the fray and attacked.

* * *

 _Present_

"...and we killed it and came back."

"So what do you know about this 'Garnet'?" Vulcan asked as we walked into the bakery.

"Not much, but we'll find out. Once he wakes up. He crashed out the second we got back. Guess traveling through different worlds takes a lot outta you." I said as we got on line.

"Well, hopefully he wakes up soon."

* * *

 **Yang POV**

I punched the bag one final time and it broke off of the chain holding it up.

"Damn!" Apollo said as he walked into the gym. "Calm down, its dead already." He said, chuckling.

"Hey, Wolff, whatcha up to? If you're here to punch the bag...sorry."

"Nah, I was actually looking for you. Who's that guy you guys brought into your room? He looked a lot like Ruby."

"Yeah, I'm curious about that too. He looks like a cross between Ruby and a younger Uncle Qrow."

"Weird. Who is he?"

"He says he's from an 'alternate universe', and I'm inclined to believe him." I said, moving over to the barbell.

"That sounds insane, why would you believe that?" He said as I put 350 pounds on the barbell.

"He knew things. Things no one knows, except for me and my family."

"What if he's some sort of mind reader?" He asked as I sat down on the bench.

"I don't think so. He seemed sincere. Besides, I've seen what he can do. We could take him."

"Okay, just be careful. I know what it's like to trust someone blindly. It doesn't end well." He said walking away. I shrugged his words off and continued with my workout.

* * *

 **Garnet POV**

I woke up in a bed in an unfamiliar room. I sat up in my bed with a groan and looked around. I got up and walked out into another room. This room had a couch and some sort of weird device on a tv stand. On the couch sat Blake. "I'm gonna have to get used to seeing you again." I walk into the kitchen. "You guys got any beer? I'm gonna need it if I'm gonna be interrogated all day."

"Bottom shelf in the fridge, get me one too." She said, not looking away from the tv. "So, uh, were you friends with the other me?" She asked as I sat down and cracked open the can.

"Uh, yeah. I saw her every now and then. She was basically family."

"How did you know her?" She asked quizzically.

"Oh, she was Yang's fiancée." Blake spat out her beer. "What?" I asked, confused.

"*cough* me- *cough* Me and Yang? Really?" I nod slowly. "No chance." she said taking another drink.

"Well, some things are bound to be different. I mean, there're no monsters running around murdering people, there are no faunus, there are no little girls walking around with giant scythes..." Just then, Ruby walked in. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey, Ruby. sorry I couldn't go with you guys. How was Vulcan?"

"He's fine." she said, plopping herself on the floor. "I texted Yang and Weiss to get back here, and then we can go and see the headmaster." She got up and went into the kitchen. "So, Garnet, you said the other Yang is your sister?" She asked, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Well not really. She's my cousin, but her dad died and her mom ran out, left her on my folks' doorstep. She wasn't even two yet, so it was only slightly before I was born."

"Mom ran out. Guess some things don't change in other worlds." Yang said as she walked in.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Weiss should be here soon. I checked on her in the library, but she needed to finish some work, so I came without her."

"I'm here!" Weiss said as she came in.

"That was fast." Yang commented. "Well, lets get goin' to Ozpin's office."

"Ozpin?" I asked with a frightened expression.

"Yeah. You know the Ozpin on your world?" Yang asked, as we made for the door.

"I'm not going." I said, sitting back on the couch.

"What? Why? Ozpin's a good guy." Ruby said.

"I don't care who he is here. I'm not going to see him." I said adamantly.

"Why? Who is he where you come from?" Yang asked.

"...remember when I told you that Blake was killed by a serial killer?"

"...no..." Ruby said.

"Yeah. He called himself Ozpin." I said, sadly. "He cause a lot of people pain. Nearly caused Yang to..." I paused, trying not to break down. "Yang was broken by Blake's death. Then, when Ozpin captured mom, she hunted him down and shot him. Tortured him until police showed up. Thankfully all charges against her were dropped and she was allowed to keep her job. Well, after the therapy." A tear fell down my face. "I don't care if he's a good guy here. In fact, seeing him as a good man would only make me angry. So no. I'm not going." Yang sat down next to me.

"You guys go, I'll stay with Garnet." She said.

"You sure?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna talk with him."

"Okay. Bye!" Ruby said as they walked out. After a long silence, she spoke.

"I can't pretend to know what you're going through. Being separated from everything you've ever known." Yang wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "But we're gonna help you through it. I may not be the Yang you know, but I'm here for you." She said with a smile.

"Thank you. Hopefully I can go back soon. My fiancée is gonna kill me for being late home from work." I said as she laughed.

* * *

 **Alright so that's another chapter. Please review.**

 **-Gildarts Clive**


	8. New Teams

**Yang POV**

I woke up to the sound of a crash. I sat up in a panic and looked over to Ruby and Weiss' side of the room and saw Ruby's bed crashed on top of Weiss'.

"RUBY ROSE!"

15 minutes later

I chuckled to myself as I saw Ruby on her knees, grovelling to Weiss. "Please, Weiss, please forgive me! I'm so sorry, I didn't know the ropes were so weak. I'll make it up to you, please forgive me!" And then, Ruby pulled out her secret weapon: The puppy dog eyes. Weiss then made the mistake of opening her eyes for a second, and she was trapped. After not even thirty seconds, she caved.

"Oh, fine! I forgive you!" She yelled.

"YAY!" Ruby yelled as she tackled Weiss to the ground in a bear hug.

"Ah! Get off of me! You dolt!" I shook my head as I walked out to the living room.

"Uh, Yang, what the hell happened in there? I heard a crash." Garnet said, looking over to me from the TV.

"Oh, Ruby's bed collapsed."

"Oh, is her's the one that was suspended by ropes, or the one balancing on books?"

"Um, the ropes." I said, sitting down next to him.

"Why did you even make those bunk beds?" he asked.

"Because there wasn't enough room in the bedroom for our stuff."

"Well, of course, precarious bunkbeds that could collapse at any moment are the perfect solution for that."

"...Don't sass me." I said as the rest of the team walked into the living room.

"Okay," Blake began. "Ruby's bed only had a leg break, we can fix that easily. However, Weiss' bed is split in half."

"I'm sorry, Weiss..." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Shh, you dolt. I already forgave you."

"I don't see the problem. You guys sleep together half the time anyway, right?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. Last night was the first time I slept up there in a while." Ruby said.

"So, why don't you just share a bed?" I asked.

"I guess...I don't see a problem with that..."

"Great! Now lets go to lunch!"

"Um," Garnet said. "Should I come, or...?"

"Hell yeah!" I said. "We can introduce you to the guys!" I wrapped an arm around the short man's shoulder. "They're great! Except the twins are really a handful."

* * *

 **Jaune POV**

We sat in silence as the uncomfortable air at the table grew thicker and thicker. The Wolff siblings stared at each other across the table, with murder in their eyes. I leaned over to Vulcan.

"So they're fighting again, huh?"

"Yep..."

"What about?"

"Arti used up all the hot water, and Apollo thinks she did it on purpose just to spite him. Then, before your team showed up, he did that prank where he unscrews the salt shaker so it spilled all over her food, and now they're both pissed."

"They are really petty sometimes, aren't they?"

"Yep." Then, before the air could get more tense, Team RWBY mercifully showed up to ease the tension, along with that boy who'd been hanging around them the past week.

"Sup, guys!" Yang said as the team took their normal places at the table and the boy stood awkwardly until Ruby sped and got a chair at the end of the table. "What's going on?"

"Another Wolff twins fight." Laverna said as she came back to the table with more food.

"Oh, god. That's it." Yang said as she got up and walked over to Artemis. "You two always argue over the stupidest stuff! Why can't you just be civil to each other?"

"Shut up, Yang." Said the twins simultaneously. She sighed.

"Well, this has left my realm of expertise."

"Is anyone gonna mention the random guy sitting at our table?" Nora asked.

"Nora!" Ren reprimanded.

"I'm just sayin' what everyone's thinkin'!"

"Okay. So this is gonna sound absolutely insane, but this is Garnet Branwen, and he is from another universe!" She said, gesturing to him.

"Um, what?" I asked.

"We're serious! He's from another world!"

"How can you be sure that he is?" Ren asked the obvious question.

"He didn't know about Grimm, or aura or semblances or anything, but he knew Yang and Blake and Uncle Qrow as different people!" Ruby said excitedly.

"I dunno. This just seems like a plot from some movie." I pointed out.

"You're telling me." Said Garnet.

"Ok," I began. "Tell us about your world.

"Well, the first word that comes to mind is normal. But you guys probably would disagree. We don't have animal-like monsters and magic bullets. We have human monsters who rule over frightened people with an iron fist and shoot them with metal bullets. The only thing we fight on my world is each other."

"...Wow..." Nora said.

"I can't imagine being in an army to fight anything other than Grimm."

"Well, from what I'm told about Grimm, some people are worse. Grimm can't think, they only destroy. People are cold. Calculating. They think of ways to screw over other people for their own gain. These are the monsters we live with."

"We have that here, too." Weiss said after a long silence. "My father steps on Faunus for his own gain. He steps on me and tries to shape me into his puppet."

"I didn't say that you didn't have that. I said that's not your only problem. Nor is it your biggest. You have monsters roaming around. I'd say that's a bigger problem. You know we have it good when our biggest problem is just each other." After a long silence, Pyrrha tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, didn't you say you knew other versions of some of us?"

"Yeah, I did. You, Pyrrha Nikos," he began with a smile. "Are a _very_ famous model. And you two," he pointed at Nora and Ren. "Are cops alongside Yang in the Vale Police Departement." He then pointed at me. "You are quite possibly the most important of the alternate versions of the people here. You are the chief of the Vale Police Department and are married to the aforementioned supermodel, Pyrrha Nikos." And just like that, I felt my face light up as bright as Pyrrha's hair. I looked over to Pyrrha and was relieved to see I wasn't the only one.

"Anyone else? Do you know me?" Laverna's asked.

"No, I don't recognize you or you," he pointed at Artemis. "But I do know you," he pointed at Vulcan. "You are a longtime friend of mine, but you're a lot shorter. And you," he finally pointed at Apollo. "Are a scientist that works at my lab. You and I both work directly under professor Winter Schnee." Weiss snickered at that.

"Me? A scientist? I couldn't see that happening in a lifetime."

"Well anything can happen in an alternate universe."

"Okay, I think I've come up with a definite conclusion." Yang said out of the blue.

"Oh? What's that?" Garnet asked.

"You are the Ruby from the alternate universe!" Yang proclaimed.

"...go on." He said.

"Wait, he couldn't be Ruby. He's a guy!"

"That's the thing! He said anything could happen in an alternate universe!" Yang said. "I think, because you are the other Yang's sister and you look so much like Ruby, and you have super speed, that you are the alternate Ruby! You just happen to be a different gender because, you know anything can happen."

"...you put all that thought into that, yet you got a C on your test last week." Blake said, looking up from her ever present book.

"Yeah, well this is an interesting topic. I can be all smart and stuff when I give a crap."

"It's time for the assembly, guys." Weiss said. We all got up and went to the assembly.

"I'll just go back to the dorm room then." Garnet said as he left as well.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

As we got to the assembly, we saw a similar sight to last week. Four groups of students distinguishable by their clothes. After waiting for a while, Ozpin began speaking.

"Last week, you all went on missions. I mentioned at the assembly that there would be a second mission. Well now I will tell you what the missions entail. You shall all be assigned to temporary new teams, comprised of mixtures of 1st and 2nd year teams, as well as mixtures of 3rd and 4th year team. This is an exercise to train you to work with huntsmen and huntresses outside of your team. To make you adaptable to any situation. You will be going on a mission with your new team two days from now. I must cut this short, so I shall leave you with this. Remember your training." With that, he walked off the stage and the crowds dispersed. Glynda Goodwitch took the mic.

"You will all be notified via your scrolls who you will be on a team with. Good day." We all got messages on our scroll.

"Well, that was fast." I said as we all pulled out our scrolls.

"Ok, who did you guys get set up with?" Yang asked.

"I'm on Yang's team. With Laverna and someone named May Zedong."

"Nice, I get to be on a team with my best bud!" Yang said, throwing her arm around Blake's shoulders as Blake smiled a bit.

"I'm on a team with Jaune, at least there's one person I know." Weiss said. "The others are named Neon Katt and Yatsuhashi Daichi."

"Hey, I'm on a team with Nora!" I yelled, excited. "The other two are Coco Adel and Sun Wukong."

"Sun Wukong? I met him last week." Blake said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I bumped into him in the hall. I actually have a date with him tomorrow..." Blake said. I noticed Yang's face drop a little bit.

* * *

 **Blake POV**

 _One week ago_

"My turn! Time to get your ass beat, old man!" Yang said picking up Ruby's controller/scroll.

"We'll see about that, firecracker." Qrow said, also picking up his controller/scroll. I stood up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I said, heading for the door. I walked out and made for the library. I walked until I saw someone running in my direction. I wasn't fast enough and he crashed into me. "Ow!"

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry!" The boy said as he got up and helped me up. "I wasn't looking where I was going, and my teammates are already mad at me for being late. I'm really sorry, um..."

"Blake. I'm Blake."

"Well, sorry Blake. I'm Sun. Gotta run!"

"Bye." I said as he ran to his dorm. "...what was I doing again?"

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

 _Present_

"So, how does that end with you getting a date with him?" Weiss asked as we walked in the direction of the dorms.

"Well, I ran into him a couple times since then."

"You sure he didn't run into you again?" Yang asked.

"Ha ha. He's really nice, so I thought I'd give him a chance."

"So any defining features to look for when I'm trying to find him?" I asked.

"Well, he has a monkey tail." Blake said.

"Yeah, that'd make him stand out." I said as we got to the dorm. "Well, I'm happy to see you getting out of your books."

"C-come on, I'm not always reading..." she said as we all looked at her skeptically. "Okay, fine. I read a lot." She said.

"A lot?" Weiss asked.

"...okay, I read a majority of the time!" Blake gave in.

"The first step is admitting you have a problem." Yang said as she went into the bedroom.

"Uh, welcome back, guys." Garnet said.

"Oh, hi, Garnet." I said, sitting on the couch.

"You wanna watch tv?"

"Yep." I said as he turned on Netflix.

* * *

 **Vulcan POV**

Apollo and Artemis continued staring at each other, pure hatred in their eyes. "Okay, that's it!" Laverna said, jumping down from her bed. "You two are ridiculous! You need to stop this. You," she pointed to Artemis. "We all know you used up all the hot water on purpose because you do it all the time. And you," she pointed at Apollo. "You shouldn't have done the salt prank, because it is immature and petty. So fucking apologize to each other." Both twins' faces faltered, and they begrudgingly said,

"I'm sorry."

"Good, don't we feel better, now?" Laverna sat down and put her arm around Apollo. "You guys don't hate each other. You're both just really passive aggressive and petty."

"Gee, thanks Lav. That makes me feel so much better." Apollo said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"She's right though." I said as I sat up and hugged Arti. "Don't worry, babe, I still love you."

"Ugh, not staying here for this. Come on, Lav, you know what's about to happen. Let's go bug RWBY." I said, getting up.

"Yup." She said, following me. "Maybe we can watch the walking dead with them."

"Hell, yeah. Gives me an excuse to watch it again."

* * *

 **Alright, that's another chapter and the end of the Garnet Arc. I'm not sure how I feel about these fluff chapters, but some action will be coming soon. Anyway, please Review**

 **-Gildarts Clive**


	9. Jealousy

**Yang POV**

Ruby walked out of the bathroom, red in the face. "H-how do I look?" She asked me.

"Oh my god, Rubes you look beautiful!" I said as I got up. She was wearing a strapless red and black dress. "Is my little sister in there, somewhere?" I asked, jokingly. She shoved me.

"Stop!" She laughed. "Weiss said this place was fancy, and this is what I have."

"It's beautiful, sis. Now go 'wow' her." I said, pushing her out the door to the bedroom. I dramatically wiped a fake tear from my eye. "My little sister is growing up." Blake rolled her eyes and got up.

"I gotta go, too." I felt a pang of jealousy, hearing that.

"Well, have fun with...was it Sun?"

"Yeah. Well, see ya, Yang." She said as she left the dorm. I walked out into the living room.

"Hey, Yang. Where'd everyone else go?"

"Ruby and Weiss are on a date, and Blake is on a date with this guy named Sun." I said, with a little bit of bitterness at the second half of the sentence.

"You don't sound like you're happy for Blake." He observed. _Damn it._

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I dunno, you just don't seem like you want Blake to be going on her date." He says.

"...I don't know. I wanna be happy for her." I said. "But I can't, and I don't know why!" Garnet smiled warmly.

"Sorry to say, but I think you're jealous of Sun."

"...dammit..." I said, slamming my head against the back of the couch. "Why do I have to like Blake? Right when she's getting out there. She's finally being social, you shoulda seen her when we first got here."

* * *

 _6 and a half months ago_

"That girl..." Ruby said, looking across the room.

"You know her?" I asked

"Not really. I think she saw what happened when I...exploded."

"Well, now's your chance!" I said as I dragged her over to the girl.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" I asked as we got over to the girl.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater...Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay." She said, looking back to her book.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to Ruby.

I don't know, help me!" She whispered back.

"So... What's your name?" I asked.

"Blake." She sighed, annoyed.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks." She said, irritated.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!" I kept trying to start a conversation.

"Right..."

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" She said. "That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." I said, ready to walk away.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" She asked again.

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake explained.

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" I said, sarcastically.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby said, sitting next to Blake. Blake laughed.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's... very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake said.

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" I said, hugging her and lifting her.

"Cut it out!" She said, as we began fighting.

* * *

 _Present_

"Needless to say, she was socially...inept." I said. "But now that she's better, socially, I wanna be happy for her, but I can't!"

"I know how you feel. My fiancée is mute, so she didn't know how to communicate with people. In high school, I was one of her only friends. So when she went out with this guy, Mercury, I didn't know how to feel, cause I had a crush on her. I supported her, but eventually, she had her heart broken. I'd like to say I didn't take advantage of it, but I did. Now we've been together for 7 years, I proposed to her, she's pregnant and...yeah. What I'm trying to say is that if it's meant to be, it'll happen at some point."

"Well, sorry to say, that doesn't make me feel much better." I said, leaning back on the couch.

"Look, you shouldn't worry about it. I had plenty of panic attacks over Neo, but it all worked out." He said, getting up. "Welp, I'm going to the festival. Wanna come, sis?"

I smiled. "Hell, yeah!" I said getting up.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

We walked into the restaurant. "Wow. This place really is fancy." I looked at myself. "I feel like I'm not dressed for this."

"Don't worry, Ruby. You look fine."

"Well, it doesn't feel like 'fine' is enough for this place." She turned to face me.

"Ruby. You look beautiful." She said before pulling me into a kiss.

"Thanks." We walked over to the hostess stand.

"I have a reservation under Weiss Schnee." The hostess looked at her clipboard.

"Right this way, Ms. Schnee." The hostess said as she led us to our table. As we sat, I could have sworn I saw someone who looked just like Weiss at another table. I shook off the thought as we were given our menus.

"Don't worry about the price, Ruby. I'm paying." Weiss said with a smile.

"Uh, thanks. I don't know if i could afford one of the appetizers here." I said, chuckling nervously.

"Well, well, well. Didn't think I'd be seeing you here, Weiss." Said a voice. We looked over, and Weiss' face lit up. Standing next to our table was the girl I saw earlier that looked like Weiss.

"Winter!" Weiss yelled as she got up and hugged the older version of Weiss. The woman chuckled.

"Hello, sister." She said with a smile. Weiss suddenly jumped back and straightened her posture.

"Winter, been a long time." She said politely.

"Oh, don't do that. I'm not Father." She chuckled and pulled Weiss into a hug. Weiss looked surprised. As they separated, Winter asked, "So, how have you been, Weiss?"

"Well, I've been getting straight A's in all my classes-"

"No, no, Weiss. Do you have any friends?"

"Well, I have my team. Other than you, I've never been so close to anyone in my life."

"Well, this is good news. And to think, father wanted to deprive you of that." She looked at me. "So who is this?"

"Oh," Weiss looked nervous now. "This is, um, my team leader, Ruby. She's also...my girlfriend." Weiss said, very nervously.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect that. Well, I suppose introductions are in order, then." She turned to me. "My name is Winter Schnee, Atlas Military Specialist." She said, extending her hand to me.

"U-um, I'm R-ruby Rose. Team leader of Team RWBY and Weiss' girlfriend. Pleasure to meet you." I said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Well, I can't stay for very long. I've got to get back to the General's table." She pulled Weiss in for yet another hug. "I hope to see you before I leave, and I'll be sure to watch your matches in the tournament. Goodbye." She said as she left. As she sat down, Weiss said,

"Well, she took that better than I thought."

"Yeah, she's really not like your father at all." I said. "I didn't expect her to approve, because I'm a faunus."

"I didn't expect her to approve because you're a girl. She has certainly changed."

"So, um...I'm kinda lost as to what to order, can I just order what you're getting?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Fine, you dolt." She said with a smile.

* * *

 **Blake POV**

I made it to the fountain ten minutes before i was supposed to be there. I looked at my reflection in the water, but I saw something off with me. _I...I don't need this._ I thought is I touched the bow on my head. _I don't wanna hide anymore. If I'm gonna have a social life, I can't hide who I am._ I thought as I took it off and shoved it in my pocket.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow." Sun said as he walked up from behind me. I turned to face him

"Thanks..." I said, slightly uncomfortably.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a smile and held out his hand.

"Y-yeah." I said as I took it and we walked toward the festival.

* * *

 **Yang POV**

"Dammit!" I said as I missed the shot again at a target shooter game. "I think this thing is rigged." I said as I slammed the rifle on the table and began walking away.

"I'm just thankful you finally gave up on that thing. Of course it's rigged, it's a carnival game." Garnet said as he followed me.

"I just thought I could beat it..." I said, pouting.

"Well, you can't win 'em all." He said with a shrug.

"Says you."

"Then why did you quit that last one?" As he said that I turned around to go back to the game. "No, no, I shouldn't have said that. Don't be back to the game!" He said. I made it to the game and slapped some lien on the table. "Fine! I'm going on a ride or something until you finally give up on this damn game!" He said as he walked off.

"Fine! I'll win, you'll see!" I said as I aimed the rifle and began shooting again.

 _4 hours later_

I walked into the dorm, drunk off my ass and saw Garnet laying on the couch.

"Welcome back. Did you win your game?"

"O-Of course I did." I slurred as I stumbled into the kitchen.

"Why do I doubt that?"

"Because...because you're an ass."

"Okay, you're drunk, let's get you to bed." He said as he got up and began to lead me into the bedroom.

"I-I'm not that drunk." I complained.

"Yes, you are, so you're gonna go to sleep."

"Thank for looking after me, bro." I continued slurring my words.

"No problem, sis." He said as I climbed up to my bed.

"Night." I said as I drifted off.

"G'night." He said as he left and shut the door.

* * *

 **Alright, so that's another chapter. Next chapter some action will finally come, and I hope to make these weekly.**

 **-Gildarts Clive**


	10. Team CRSN

**Ruby POV**

I reached the designated area, a garden on beacon campus, and saw Nora.

"Hey, Ruby!" She said, waving.

"Hi, Nora." I said as I approached her. "Good to know I have someone on my team that I know. Do you know Sun or Coco?"

"I know Coco!" She said excitedly, as always. "She's sooo cool! She's got a giant mini gun that transforms into a heavy handbag that she bludgeons Grimm with!" I let out a squeal of excitement.

"That's awesome. I can't wait to see it!"

"Well, someone's excited." Said a voice from behind me.

"Hi Coco!" Nora said, waving.

"Hey, Nora." Coco said, pulling her glasses down a little. "And you must be Ruby."

"H-hi." I said nervously. She certainly looked cool. She had a fashionista look. It was sort of intimidating.

"So, am I late to the party?" Another voice said from behind us. I looked behind me to see a blond guy with an open shirt with nothing underneath and a monkey tail.

"You must be Sun." I said with a smile.

"Yep. And from what Blake's told me, you must be Ruby."

"Uh huh." I said. "So, Coco, since you're our leader, where is this mission?"

"We're going to a place in Vacuo, outside a desert town. A large amount of death stalkers have been attacking people who go outside the walls of the town." Coco said, nonchalantly.

"Well that's kinda...bad." I said with a frightened expression, remembering the death stalker we encountered during initiation.

"Oh, Ruby, don't worry!" Nora said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Not all death stalkers are as big as the one we fought."

"If it's such a problem, I'm not sure that reassures me too much." I said. "Hey, I just got it!"

"Got what?" Asked Sun.

"The name for our team!"

"Why do we need a name?" Coco asked.

"Because...um...because I felt like making one!" I said.

"Okay, so what is it?" Asked Coco.

"Team CRSN (crimson)! Coco, Ruby, Sun, Nora, CRSN!" I exclaimed.

"I like it!" Nora said.

"Me too." Said sun.

"Alright, I guess." Coco said with a smile. "Well, let's go. I got a bullhead ready and I don't wanna keep him waiting."

"Alright, Team CRSN!" I said.

"Yeah!" Said Sun and Nora as Coco shook her head in amusement.

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

I arrived at the restaurant and saw Jaune sitting at a table. I sat down across from him. "Hello, Jaune." I said with a smile.

"Hey, Weiss. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about what our teammates will be like."

"Well, we hung out with team CFVY a few times. Yatsuhashi is kinda the strong silent type."

"Well, that's good. Someone who's silent will be good for my sanity." I said.

"Oh, come on. You know you like your team. I know you like ruby." He said with an uncharacteristically sly smirk.

"Eh? How do you know about that?" I asked, red faced.

"Your room may be soundproof, but Vulcan's complaining is there for all to hear."

"Oh, dammit." I said, slamming my face against the table.

"Hey guys." Said a voice. We both looked to see a blue haired boy with a red jacket and goggles on his head.

"Um, who are you?" Asked Jaune.

"I'm Neptune, me and Yatsuhashi got temporarily mixed up in the system when they showed the teams. He and I got called into the headmaster's office, it was a whole thing." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, well welcome to the team." Jaune said as Neptune sat down next to him.

"Ok. Now we just have to wait for...Neon Katt." I said. As if on cue, a rainbow streak of light raced past us. "What was that?!" I nearly screamed as the light came back to us. Standing at our table was a red headed girl with pigtails. She had bracers on her arms, a light blue tank top, a pink skirt, a white collar with a bell, a pink tail, and roller skates.

"Hi guys! Are you my new team?" She asked excitedly.

"Depends. Are you Neon Katt?" Jaune asked.

"Yep!" She said as she sat down. "So is the ice queen, like, our leader or something? She looks really...um...strict."

"Why were you rollerskating in a restaurant?" I asked, barely holding in my anger.

"Oh, I go rollerskating everywhere." Neon responded with a smile.

"Why?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I wanna. You need to lighten up." She gasps. "You should try rollerskating!"

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" She says before attempting to drag me out of the booth.

"Neon, as funny as that will be...we do have a mission to get to." Jaune said.

"Oh, right." Neon said, finally letting me go.

"Alright, so I'm voting Jaune in as the leader. He's the only one here who's a team leader, anyway." said Neptune.

"I agree. Plus he's pretty cute." Neon said, winking at him. Jaune blushed and I almost threw up in my mouth.

"Alright, I guess I'm overruled." I said. "Let's get going. We have a mission in the mountains to get to."

* * *

 **Yang POV**

"So, what do you guys think this May Zedong will be like?" I asked Blake and Laverna as we sat at the park.

"I dunno, but I hear she wears red." Lav replied.

"Maybe we should wait till she gets here." Blake said, turning a page in her book.

"Aww, Blake, stop being boring! I know you have it in you to be fun." I said.

"Your idea of fun is a danger to my health."

"You wound me, Blake." I replied. Suddenly, I saw a red clad girl walking toward us. "Ooh, the must be her!" I got a better look and saw she had a beanie on her head and over her right eye. She also had a red and white hoodie, a black scarf, a pair of blue track pants, and pinkish hair. Finally, she was holding a rifle.

"'Sup guys!" She said, walking toward us.

"Hi, you must be May. I'm Laverna." Lav said as she got up from the bench.

"Hi. And I'm gonna guess that you are Blake," she gestured to Blake. "And you are Yang." She gestured to me.

"Wow, you're good at that." I said.

"Not really. Blake, black. You have black hair. I dunno." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Okay, so let's get going, I wanna punch stuff." I said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Lav said.

"But, uh, shouldn't you get your weapon?" May asked, seeing Lav's apparent lack of a weapon.

"I already got it." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you me- holy shit!" She said as Lav let the invisibility on her weapons wear off. "What? How?"

"I have invisibility as my semblance, and I can make stuff invisible." She walked over to the oblivious Blake. "But the bigger the thing," she touched Blake, who then disappeared. "The more aura it takes." She released Blake.

"So I'm a thing?"

"Oh, you know that's not what I meant."

"Let's get going, guys. Y'know, before we get a fistfight. What are we doing?" May said.

"We're going to guard some girl from a village in the south." Lav said.

"Sweet!" I said. Let's get going!"

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

 _3 hours later._

We stepped off of the bullhead and saw a small village.

"Hmm. Quaint." Said Coco.

"It's really quiet around here." Said Nora, loudly.

"It's like a ghost town." Sun added. He then walked up to the ever oblivious Nora, and yelled loudly, "Boo!" Nora screamed and jumped into Coco's arms.

"Not funny, Sun." I said as I began walking into town. We walked around for a while before we came across town hall. We walked inside and saw a blonde secretary.

"Hello there!" I said, cheerily. She looked up at us, and looked as if she was scanning us, like some kind of robot.

"I assume you're the hunters in training sent to help us with the Grimm."

"Uh, yeah." I said, creeped out.

"Well, the mayor is out right now. Just go do your huntsmen thing." She said passively.

"Well, we kinda need to know where to go, what to do, where is your boss?" Coco asked, aggressively.

"He's out. Why would I know where he is?"

"Look, you don't have to be a bitch, we just don't know where exactly the deathstalkers are." Coco said.

"They're up north. Now go away. I'm busy." She gestured to the door. We walked out the door.

"Well that went well." Sun said sarcastically.

"She was a bitch." Nora said. "I almost don't wanna kill all the Grimm if this is how the people act."

"I'm sure it was just her." I said quietly.

"Well just in case let's not talk to anyone else."

* * *

 **Yang POV**

"Ugh! We've been walking for hours..." Lav complained.

"Suck it up. This is nothing!" I said back to her as she was lagging behind us three.

"I still don't know why they wouldn't let us land closer." May said.

"They said it was because whoever we're protecting is so valuable that the people there don't trust just anyone who strolls in in a bullhead. Ozpin told them we'd be walking so we're walking." Blake responded.

"But it's so boring!" Lav yelled back.

"May, see if you can see the town, I'm tired of her complaining." May groaned and took her rifle off of her shoulder and aimed it ahead.

"Oh, hey, I can see it!" May said, relieved.

"Thank god!" Lav said. We ran toward the front gates of the town. We got to the gate and saw two large men.

"Halt!" One of the men said. "State your purpose."

"Could you guys talk like you're in this century?" I asked before getting an elbow to the ribs by Blake.

"We're here on a mission to protect someone, but we weren't told who." Blake explained.

"You may enter. Go to the largest house and ask for Angela." The second man said. After that, we went in.

"That seemed a little easy..." May said.

"Hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Lav responded. Soon, we made it to the largest house. It had a weird old fashioned vibe to it. We knocked on the door, and a woman came to the door.

"Hello! I assume you are the girls they sent from Beacon?"

"Yes, that's us." Blake said.

"Well, come in, come in!" She stepped to the side and let us in.

"This place looks a lot like the houses in menagerie," Blake whispered to me. We sat around a table in the dining room. After a lengthy silence, Angela spoke.

"So I assume you are all wondering why you are here."

"Well, we know we're protecting some girl but that's about it."

"Well, that girl is my daughter."

"I'm just gonna ask, what's so important about her that you would need four huntresses in training to defend her?" Lav asked bluntly.

"Right...I knew this would come up. Well, before I get into that...I have to tell you a story. Would anyone like to tell me...what's your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I sliced the stinger off yet another Deathstalker, dropping it on its head.

"Alright, that seems to be all of them in this area, let's move on." Coco said. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. A small hill in the distance began to rise, and we saw the mask of a large Grimm come from the shadows underneath. The hill rose and rose until a giant tail stabbed at the air from under the hill. The form of a giant deathstalker rose from the hill.

"RUN!" I yelled.


	11. Scorpion

**It's been a little while...anyway, here's basically part two of that last chapter. So let's get right into it.**

* * *

 **Yang POV**

"You're telling us that that old fairy tale is real?" I asked, almost laughing.

"It's true. Amber is the current fall maiden."

"If this was true the whole time, how come nobody knew?" Blake asked.

"Well, after hundreds of years, plus the fact that the maidens began to hide their power from the public, I suppose it fell into obscurity."

"Alright, why tell us, then?" May asked.

"Well, you need to know who you'll be protecting."

"Okay, so, why haven't we met her yet?" Lav asked, yawning.

"Oh, well she isn't-" SLAM. We all turned to the door. "...Home yet..."

"Heeey, mom, whassup?" The girl who walked in slurred before collapsing.

"Oh, my god." Angela said with her face in her hand as I got up to help her up.

"Holy crap, are you okay?" I asked, helping her up. She looked me in the eye for a full minute before saying,

"You're hot." And collapsing in my arms. Angela got up.

"Here, I'll show you to her room." Once we got to her room, I gently placed her down.

"This is the fall maiden?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes," she sighed. "She's a bit of a party girl. There are a few clubs around here, sometimes it's the only thing to do around here." She said as we walked back to the main room of the house.

"Well, that was...unexpected." May said, cautiously.

"I'm sorry about that." Angela said, sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, my team and I get drunk every weekend." I said.

"More like you drag us to the bar and get plastered while we watch." Blake responded.

"Well, that should go over well with Amber." Angela said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I've arranged with Ozpin to have Amber stay at beacon and train with him. He has trained other maidens in the past." She responded.

"So we're just supposed to believe this whole story?" Lav asked.

"You can choose whether or not to believe it, but just know that you very well may have her rooming with you."

"Ooh, party girl might be rooming with one of us? Sweet!" Lav said, clapping. I stared at her for a minute.

"I hope she doesn't get set up with you guys, you'll drive her insane!" I said.

"My team is...um...they're kinda funny when they're mad..." she defended weakly.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

We ran frantically away from the giant beast, toward the city.

"Why are we running to the city?!" I asked Coco.

"I don't know! I thought you were leading us!"

"We made you leader!" I said, frustratedly. We saw an abandoned house on the way and ran inside.

"What are we doing!? Shouldn't we fight that thing?" Nora asked.

"Are you crazy!? That thing is ten times as big as any deathstalker we've dealt with!" Sun yelled.

"Who cares? Let's smash it!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora's right, we have to kill that thing before it gets to the city." I said.

"How?"

"We aim for the place that attaches its stinger to its tail, and let that fall and kill it."

"Just like in initiation!" Nora exclaimed.

"Exactly!" I high fived Nora. We left the house and got ready.

"Y'know...you made this sound much easier than it will be..." Sun said.

"That's the way it goes." Coco said, readying her minigun. I readied crescent rose and jumped toward the beast and attempted to slice the stinger off, only leaving a scratch. I landed on the ground and fired several shots at the same place as the others did the same. It slowly rose its tail into the air, and brought it down into the ground, shaking the ground around us, causing Nora and Sun to be knocked off their feet. As soon as I recovered from the quake, I saw a chance and took it. The monster's tail was stuck in the ground. I ran up and hooked crescent rose around the tail and fired. It recoiled from the pain and continued trying to pull its tail from the ground. I fired again. I saw the tail crack as the stinger was dislodged from the ground and I was brought up with it, crescent rose still hooked around the tail. I looked toward Nora and saw her getting up.

"Nora, get ready!" She nodded and I fired again, causing me to spin around the tail as I was still hanging. I fired once more and the tail broke, causing the stinger to fall in top of the beast's head. I fell to toward the ground as I saw Nora smash the stinger into the beast's head and through to the ground. I plummeted to the ground and hit it hard. Sun and Coco came up to me as the Grimm started to dissolve.

"Ruby, are you ok?" Asked Sun. I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Yeah, I think so..." they all looked skeptical. "Guys, really! I'm fine." I tried to get up, only to feel a spark of pain in my left leg and collapse. "OW!" Suddenly I was thrown over Nora's shoulder. "Ah! Nora, put me down! I can walk on my own!" I exclaimed, punching her back. They all laughed as we went back to town. "Stop laughing at me!"

* * *

 **Yang POV**

The next morning I woke up in one of the guest rooms with Blake next to me. My face heated up and I immediately got out of bed and got ready for the day. After showering and getting dressed, I walked out of the bathroom to see Amber. As soon as she saw me, her face lit up and she walked past me into the bathroom and quickly closed the door. Weird. I walked back to the guest room and saw Blake, still sleeping. I saw her ears twitch and I almost squealed. It took everything I had to resist petting them. I nudged her a bit.

"Blake, time to wake up."

"Mm...'s the weekend..." she said, before rolling over.

"No, Blake, we're on a mission. Wake up." I nudged her again, rolling her onto the other side of the bed.

"No." She grumbled. I started getting frustrated and pushed her again, this time sending her to the floor.

"Oh, shit, sorry, sorry." I walked over to try and help her up, only to hear her snore a little bit. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I exited the room. I walked into the main room to see May and Lav sitting at the table. "Hey, Lav, you wanna try to get sleeping beauty awake?" I asked as I sat down.

"Gladly!" She shot up and ran toward the guest room.

"Um, is she gonna be okay?" May asked, concerned

"Which one?" I asked.

"Um...I'm not sure, really." She said.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" A voice asked from the doorway. I turned my head and saw Amber.

"Hey, party girl's awake." May said.

"Yeah, quite a first impression, miss fall maiden."

"I wasn't that drunk!" She said indignantly. "No, seriously, who are you guys?"

"We're huntresses in training." I said.

"And why are you here...?" She continued.

"Well, we're here to escort you to Beacon." May said.

"WHAT!?" She yelled.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Yelled Blake, chasing after a laughing Laverna with a knife.

"You have to catch me first!" Lav yelled as she turned invisible.

"Don't even try, Laverna I can hear every move you make!"

"Both of you, calm the fuck down!" I yelled, and they immediately stopped and sat down at the table.

"Well, I can definitely tell, who the leader of this group is." Amber said.

"Excuse me, I'M the leader here." Laverna argued.

"Shut up, Lav." I said.

"Yes, ma'am." She resigned. Amber giggled.

"Whipped." She stage whispered.

"Well, I see you've all met Amber." Angela said as she walked in.

"Hey, Mom, what's this about me going to beacon?" Amber asked aggressively. Angela sighed.

"I had hoped to tell you myself." She said as she sat down. "Your power has caused a great deal of change for you and everyone in this town."

"Oh, right. We're just gonna continue assuming this supposed 'power' is real. Okay, sure, whatever." Lav said passive aggressively.

"Shut up, Lav."

"Yes ma'am."

"Anyway. I've heard from Professor Ozpin of beacon academy that he has experience training past and present maidens. I've arranged for you to stay there for a while, so you can train there."

"B-but this is my home! I don't wanna leave, I've got friends here!"

"It'll only be for a few years-"

"Years!? Oh my god." She put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry, beacon is great!" I said, trying to cheer her up.

"It doesn't matter, I live here! I don't wanna leave!" Lav then speaks up.

"Look, I know what it's like to be uprooted without any choice in the matter. It's always hard, but I know that sometimes it's for the best."

"What do you know?" Amber asked.

"...I was kidnapped ten years ago." We all looked at her with shocked expressions. "I was trapped in a dark basement for two years before the police showed up. After that I bounced around from foster home to foster home, before I ran away to beacon. Without any notice, I just left." She explained.

"L-Lav, I didn't know..." I said.

"I know. You're some of the first people I've told."

"So when did it turn out for the best?"

"My fifth foster home. They were the sweetest people I've ever met, but after four months they were hit by a goddamn truck. So it was great for a short time."

"Well, excuse me if that's not very convincing." Amber concluded.

"I know it's scary to go to a new place. Different people, different clubs, different bars,"

"Okay I was NOT that drunk!"

"Uh-huh. Anyway, it can also be great. You could make friends you'd regret not having. Plus, if this so-called power is real, you could learn a lot. Maybe you could even be enrolled in the school!" Lav explained. Amber had a thoughtful look.

"Okay. I-if you think it's best, mom, I'll go." She finally said.

"I think it is, Amber." Angela said.

"Okay...I guess I'll get packed."

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

"To Ruby!" They said as we clinked our glasses together.

"Oh, come on, guys! You all had just as much part in killing the thing as I did."

"But you made the plan, rubes!" Sun said.

"You know what? We gotta hang out more when we get back, red." Coco said.

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **Yang POV**

"Well, last looks Amber?"

"Yeah...leaving everything I've known...makes me wanna do something crazy." Suddenly she looked over to me. She then walked over to me, grabbed me shirt and kissed me. I heard Lav wolf-whistle. After we separated, I saw Blake smirking.

"Um-uh, wanna go out sometime?" I asked, flustered. She giggled.

"Yeah." After that, we headed out toward the bullhead.

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap on this chapter. PLEASE review.**

 **-Gildarts Clive**


	12. Roller Skating

**Im gonna start cutting down the length of the chapters for the sake of getting more chapters out. That's all, let's jump into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I was helped off the bullhead by Coco and Sun. "There you go, nice and easy."

"Thanks guys." I said, embarrassed.

"No problem, Ruby. You'd do the same for us." Sun said.

"RUBY ROSE!" I heard the voice of my partner approaching.

"Crap, back to the ship. Hide me!" I said, frantically. They wouldn't budge.

"Sorry, Red. You gotta deal with her." Coco said.

"She's gonna be mad!"

"Going to? I think it's a little late for that." Weiss said as she came near. They handed me off to her so that she could help me.

"See ya around, little Red." Coco said as they all zipped off in different directions.

"Ruby, what happened to your leg?" Weiss asked, concerned.

"Well, while I was fighting a deathstalker like 4 times the size of the one at initiation, I kinda got crescent rose hooked around the stinger, and I was lifted into the air. Then I fell when I cut the stinger off."

"Oh my god, Ruby, that was so reckless! Why would you do that?" She yelled.

"It was the only way to kill it!" I whined.

"Let's get back to the room and put an ice pack on your leg." She said.

"So what did you do on your mission?"

"Oh, my god it felt like it went on forever. First of all, this Neptune guy kept flirting with me, even after I said I was gay and taken." I giggled at that. "Jaune was surprisingly the only one well behaved, and I swear he's getting a lot better with his sword! Finally there was Neon Katt, who wore a tank top and shorts in the mountains, and kept trying to get me to try roller skating."

"Hey, Weiss!" A girl shouted our way.

"Speak of the devil..." she muttered to me. A rainbow streak approached us.

"What's up Weiss? Who's this? Is this your girlfriend you kept mentioning?"

"Yes, yes it is, Neon." She sighed. "Her name is Ruby-"

"Cool, you wanna try rollerskating like you promised?" She continued talking at lightning speed.

"Oh, you promised, hmm?" I asked Weiss with a smirk. She put her head in her hand.

"You weren't supposed to find out."

"Oh, I gotta see this!" I said, excitedly.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great!" Neon said.

"No, no, you can't go roller skating, ruby! You have a bad leg!"

"I'm not roller skating! You are, and I have to see it!"

* * *

 **Blake POV**

We got off the elevator and walked into Ozpin's office. "Ah, team, you've arrived."

"Hey, professor! We brought you the fall maiden!" Yang said. Ozpin smiled.

"So you were told. That makes things much easier. I have to keep this brief, because I'm quite busy right now. Miss Watson, you will be staying with Team LAVA. Your training will begin on Monday, so 5 days. That should give you enough time to get settled." Yang visibly saddened at that news. As Ozpin was about to speak again, when the elevator opened and a man dressed in white walked in. "Hello, James. Girls, you are dismissed."

As we walked back out of the elevator, Yang spoke up.

"I'm bummed now!"

"Why?" May asked.

"She's just sad 'cuz her little girlfriend doesn't get to stay in her dorm." Lav said. Both Amber and Yang lit up light Christmas trees.

"Well, I gotta get back to my team." May said.

"No! We gotta go have a post mission drink!" Lav argued.

"No, I don't drink much." May replied.

"Boring!" Amber said.

"Sorry, guys. See you around!" May said as she ran off.

"Don't worry, Lav. We can still have drinks." Yang said, putting her arm around Lav's shoulders.

"It won't be the same...but sure, why not?"

"I'm just gonna go back to the dorm." I said, beginning to walk away. Suddenly I was grabbed by the arm by Yang.

"No way, Blakey, you're coming with us." I knew there was no escape, so I resigned to my fate, and we headed to Vale.

* * *

 **Ironwood POV**

"Well, James. It's not common that the headmaster follows his school to the Vytal Festival."

"My protege insisted that she watch the festival in person, and I decided it was a good enough time to take my first week off."

"Well, good for you, James. Everyone needs time off, but I'd think you'd be a little concerned about your military."

"Ha ha, don't worry Oz, I've left it with people I trust. So...have you found any info on the...thing that you've been looking into?"

"Yes, but not much. As far as we know, she isn't going to make her move anytime soon."

"Well, let me know if you find out anything."

"I have as many people working on it as possible."

"Good to know."

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

Weiss stumbled and fell once again onto the floor. "Ugh! This is stupid!" She yelled, punching the floor.

"I really thought you'd be good at this, ice queen!" Neon said.

"Well, you were wrong!" Weiss said, attempting once more to stand.

"Don't worry, Weiss! I believe in you!" I yelled.

"Don't patronize me!" She managed to stand up and use the rails to start moving a bit.

"There ya go!" Neon said. Weiss continued skating, with the help of the rail.

"I knew you could, Weiss!" I said.

"Alright, now time to teach you how to go without the rails!" Neon said. That very moment Weiss fell over. She groaned and began to stand up again.

* * *

"I promise, Weiss, you did fine." I said as she helped me off the bullhead from Vale.

"I sucked." I grabbed her head and kissed the top of it.

"You did great, babe." I don't think her face could've gotten a darker shade of red.

"Y-you idiot..." she muttered. I grinned. She then looked up into the air at a ship flying by. "Oh my god. It's her!"

"What? Who?"

"Winter!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please Review.**

 **-Gildarts Clive**


	13. Fight on School Grounds

**Now for a little recreation of some scenes from season 3 of RWBY. I'm gonna incorporate them into this story.**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

We walked away from the ship, Winter in tow. "I didn't expect you to leave, let alone come back so soon."

"Well I had a short mission not far from here." She said as we approached the crowded courtyard. Suddenly we heard the atlesian knights cut to peices behind us.

"Hey! Yeah I'm talking to you, ice queen!" We heard a familiar voice slur.

"Uncle Qrow?

"Qrow?"

"Qrow." Winter said as we turned to look at him. "Halt."

"What the hell is he doing?!" Weiss whispered to me.

"Shh, this is gonna be awesome!" I whispered back.

"I saw that gaudy ship of yours in town, I guess you're here too."

"I'm standing right before you." Winter responded.

"So it would seem."

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas military property."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry, I mistook this for some...sentient garbage."

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow."

"Gee, you Atlas specialists think you're so special, don't you?"

"It's in the title."

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss."

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough."

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"Ozpin?" Weiss asked.

"It's time for you two to go!"

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" Then he noticed me. "Hey, Rubes!"

"Hi Uncle Qrow!" I responded.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter drew her sword.

"Alright then...Come take it."

* * *

Winter was flat on her ass, looking confused. "Wh-what!?" She asked, outraged.

"Guess you lost this time. How's it feel, not having a win handed to ya?"

"Alright, Uncle Qrow, that's enough." I said, walking up to him.

"Hey, kid. How've you been?" He said as Winter stood up.

"I've been good, Yang and Garnet, too."

"You were lucky, Qrow." Winter said.

"Maybe, ice queen. Maybe. But remember, I'm a lot more experienced than you, and you won't get my level of experience trapped by Atlas." Qrow walked out of the crowd. Weiss came up to me and flicked me on the head.

"Oww! Why did you do that?"

"Dolt. You shouldn't try to walk on your own." I swear to god I heard Winter giggle at that.

"Schnee!" Her posture fixed, she turned around and she saluted at the voice. I turned to see a man dressed in white.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Weiss. She simply shrugged. Behind them I saw Qrow walking with Ozpin back to beacon, as well as Professor Goodwitch coming toward us. She waved her riding crop and the damaged ground returned to normal.

"Schnee, what happened?" The man asked.

"That drunken fool was badmouthing you, so I tried to put him in his place."

"But that drunken fool beat you." I chipped in, gaining me an elbow to the gut.

"Schnee, we did not come here to fight."

"I know, sir, I apologize." She said with her head lowered in shame.

"Come with me, Schnee." He said, his voice much softer.

"But I'm spending time with my sister." She argued.

"It's, okay, I have to take Ruby back to the dorm." With that, Winter nodded and followed the man, presumably the Ironwood that Qrow mentioned.

* * *

We reached the dorm and into the bedroom and she sat me on the bed.

"Weiss, why are you being like this over a sprained ankle? It'll be fine soon." She grabbed my face and turned it toward her.

"Because I care about you, idiot!" She said with tears in her eyes. "When you go off and do dangerous things like swinging from a deathstalker tail, how am I supposed to not worry?!" She let go of me and lowered her head.

"...I...I didn't know you worried so much about me...there's nothing to worry about-"

"That! It's that kind of attitude that makes me worry so much!" I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Weiss."

"I don't want you to be sorry for being you...sometimes I get frustrated with how much I overreact to things...I just...ah!" She yelled and buried her face into my shoulder.

"...I love you, Weiss." She pulled away and looked me in the eye. I stared right back. Her face was bright red, and I think mine was, too. Suddenly, she actually tackled me into the bed and kissed me. We kissed for what felt like hours, but was more likely a minute or two. We separated and gasped for air. We stared at each other for a while before she let herself collapse on top of me.

"I love you too." She said. Suddenly, the door was opened and we shot our heads up. What we saw was Yang and Amber making out. Yang closed the door and they started making their way toward the bed. "Ahem!" Weiss yelled as I laughed. They looked over in our direction for a full five seconds before it registered that we were in the room.

"Ah!" Yang yelled as they separated.

"So, Yang, who's your, er, friend?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, guys, this is Amber, she's staying at the school for training..." their faces were bright red.

"Wow, Yang, pouncing on the new girl? I expect better from you." I said.

"Me? She pounced on me is more like it." We looked at Amber.

"I will not confirm nor deny a-anything." She said, almost smoothly. The door then opened.

"Hey guys, have you seen Ya- oh, you're right here." Blake said. "Amber, the room you'll be staying in is right next door."

"Oh, trying to throw me out, eh, Blake?" Amber asked sarcastically. "Alright, people I'm gonna go see what the nightlife is like in Vale, anyone comin'?" She got total silence. "Alright. See ya tomorrow night, Yang." She blew a kiss at Yang and left the room. We spent the next hour laughing at Yang."

* * *

 **Alright that's all for now, see you next time. Please review.**

 **-Gildarts Clive**


	14. Heat

**Yang POV**

"She's crazy..." Weiss muttered as she walked up to the lunch table.

"Who's crazy, Weiss-cube?" I asked, watching her sit down and noticing the bags under her eyes.

"Y-your sister. She's a monster..."

"Excuse me!?" I asked before Blake put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yang, let's hear her out."

"I-it doesn't stop."

"What doesn't stop, Weiss?"

"Ruby! She keeps...seducing me..." she said, blushing.

"And this is a problem, how?"

"She won't stop! I could only get away when she finally passed out. I had already passed out three times before, though."

"So she's fucking you and won't stop. Geez, I'd pray for Amber to do that." I said, putting my head in my hands.

"You've been on two dates with her, yang." Blake said.

"But my grades are slipping, and I'm starting to feel sore..." Weiss admitted.

"Ok, I think I know what's going on." Blake announced.

"Oh, do tell." Garnet said from the side of the table, his feet up on top of it. "I'm gonna guess it's a Faunus thing? No other girl would do that."

"Right you are, garn. It sounds to me like Ruby is in heat." Jaws dropped and faces flushed across the table.

"B-But I thought that was a myth..." Weiss said meekly.

"Nope. It's very real. It mostly happens with canine and feline Faunus. When they reach the right age, they start craving sex wildly. I guess Ruby has come of age." Blake explained.

"Ok...so when does it stop? It been a week already."

"Oh, it could be weeks. Maybe a month." Blake said with a smirk. "Looks like you're gonna have to bear with it." Weiss groaned and smashed her head against the table. I, however, had a question.

"So, Blake, you...?"

"Oh, yeah. I've had it twice since I've been here." She said, bluntly.

"Twice!? It's been six months, what does that mean for Ruby!? Am I ever going to get sleep?"

"How have you dealt with that twice?" I asked.

"I don't have to tell you that." She said defensively. Note to self, take a peek at Blake's novels (smut).

"Y'know, Weiss, you could just say no." I said. She immediately blushed and looked away. "Ah, I see. I guess you can't." I said with a smirk.

"I-I can! It's just not that easy."

"Don't worry, Weiss, I get it."

"I don't know if you noticed since she's your sister, but she is very attractive."

"Weiss, I really don't wanna talk about my sister like that."

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

As I woke up, I noticed a distinct lack of Weiss in bed with me. My ears drooped as I grabbed my scroll.

Weeeeiiiiissss! Where are you?

I'm at lunch, ruby.

I'm lonely :(

I've been with you for a week, I would like a little time to myself.

I wanna talk

Sure you do.

I do!

About what?

About what's been going on lately.

Fine I'll be there in a few.

I sighed. It was time to talk about it. I got up and grabbed my clothes. I put them on and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I was a wreck. I brushed my very unkempt hair and walked back out. The room was a wreck, too. I tidied up a bit, straightening up the bed and cleaning the floor. By the time Weiss got there, the place was quite clean in my opinion.

"This place is a mess." Or not. "So what did you wanna talk about. I can tell you're serious by the fact that you're not naked right now."

"Yeah...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a burden this past week. I'm not really sure what's been wrong with me, or why I can't stop picturing you without clothes, or what, but I'm sorry."

"R-ruby you don't have to be sorry, Blake explained it to me."

"Oh. D-do you think she could explain it to me?" I asked with a blush. She giggled at that.

"How can you be so adorable when you're constantly trying to jump my bones?" I blushed harder at that.

"S-so...um..." I gestured to the bed. She sighed.

"I'll lock the door."

* * *

 **Apollo POV**

I sat on my bed watching Netflix on my scroll. I was watching one of my favorite shows, Daredevil, until Lav spoke up.

"What do we do today?! You two can't just make out all day!"

"Watch us!" Artemis said before continuing.

"Apollo, you must be bored!"

"Well, yeah, I'm watching Daredevil for like the 4th time."

"Let's go out and do something!"

"Okay, only if you stop yelling."

* * *

We sat on the Ferris wheel, taking in the view of vale.

"I love seeing vale from above." Lav said.

"Yeah...all the lights and stuff..." I responded awkwardly.

"You're not good at this, are you?"

"Talking to people? Not really." I said, embarrassed.

"Oh, come on. Be more confident!"

"It's difficult to be confident when I know I have nothing to be confident about."

"Damn it, Apollo, you know that's not true!"

"What's untrue about it?" I asked.

"You're great at fighting, your grades are the best on the team, and you're hilarious!"

"...thanks..."

"...so any luck finding a date for the dance?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No, not really."

"Me either. Everyone thinks I'm crazy and I'm gonna rob them."

"Well, to be fair, you do have a history."

"I do not!"

"Really? Where's my wallet?" After an awkward silence, she handed me my wallet. "Uh-huh."

"Hey, let's do this. If we both don't have a date by the dance, we go with each other."

"Huh? Really?"

"Y'know, just as friends."

"Hmm...yeah okay."

"Cool!" I smiled as we got off the ride.


	15. The Dance

**Monday**

 **Ruby POV**

"Ugh..." Yang said with her face on the table.

"What's wrong, sis?" I asked.

"Amber can't come to the dance, she has training."

"That sucks." Apollo said.

"Thanks for your brilliant insight." Yang said, rolling her eyes. "What about you, Blake? You got a date for the dance? Wait, I bet it's that Sun guy."

"No, that's over. We decided to be friends." Blake responded.

"Well, do you have a date?" Yang asked.

"No."

"Well, you wanna go with me?" Yang asked. "As friends." She quickly corrected. Blake chuckled.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"Well, we gotta cut our lunch short." Said Jaune, as he, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora got up.

"Ooh, what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Uh, well..."

"It's a surprise." Ren said. "You'll all see at the dance." They swiftly walked out of the cafeteria after that.

"Wow. I think that was the most I've heard Ren say in one time." Said Artemis.

"I know, right?" Vulcan said.

"Vulcan, are you just parroting what she says at this point?" Apollo asked. "God, you two are so codependent."

"We are not!" They both said at the same time.

"Yes, you are!" Yang said. "At some point, you two are gonna morph together into some big hermaphroditic blob."

"Come on, Yang, that's a bit of an exaggeration." Vulcan defended.

"You two are attatched at the hip, even when you're not fucking each other's brains out." Weiss said. We all stared at her. "What? I can be lax on my language from time to time."

"Yeah, but I-uh-we just haven't seen it. Like at all." Yang pointed out.

"I have-" I said, before slapping my hands over my mouth. Yang, Blake and Lav all smirked.

"Ooh, was it perhaps in the throes of passion?" Laverna asked.

"U-um..." I didn't know what to say. I looked over to Weiss for help, but saw nothing but a stuttering, blushing mess. God, she's adorable. I sighed. "Yep." Weiss then swung her head to look at me, still bright red.

"Ruby!"

"Oh, relax, ice queen, it's not like your face didn't make it obvious." Yang said.

* * *

"Oh, my god Ruby, that was so embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry!" She turned to face me.

"You're forgiven. Please don't do that again."

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen a darker shade of red." I snickered. She flicked me on the forehead.

"Dolt..."

"Oh, by the way, I don't think I've formally asked you. Weiss, will you go to the dance with me?" She flicked me again. "Ow! Why?"

"You know I will, you don't have to ask."

* * *

 **Tuesday**

 **Nora POV**

"Oh, my god, Ren, you really are a hardass about dancing!" I said, flopping on the bed.

"I prefer calling myself a perfectionist. If you're going to dance you should do it right." I laughed.

"A perfectionist is really another term for hardass." He smiled.

"Well, I'm not apologizing. You all will be ready for the dance on Friday."

"I know. Umm...speaking of the dance..." I said as I got up. Alright. It's time for me to be brave. "Would...um..."

"Hmm?" He hummed in curiosity.

"Wouldyougotothedancewithme?" I blurted out, blushing and slapping my hands over my mouth. He was silent for a full minute, and I felt my heart drop, until...

"Yes, I will." I squealed and jumped at him. He laughed as I hugged him.

* * *

 **Thursday**

 **Jaune POV**

I slashed at Pyrrha, and she shielded the hit with ease. She slashed back and I shielded with significantly less ease. I jumped back and charged her, with less than success. I was punted across the room with her shield. "I'm sorry!" She said as the match ended.

"It's fine, I barely felt it." I lied. She smiled down at me and helped me up.

"You're getting better, Jaune."

"Yeah, you keep saying that. I don't feel myself getting better."

"Yeah, but you are. Trust me."

"I do." I said. She looked at me with a red face.

"Jaune...do you...um, never mind."

"No, Pyrrha, what is it?" I grabbed her arm.

"Uh-um-its nothing...really."

"Cmon, Pyrrha, give me a little credit. I'd like to think I know you better than that. I know you wanna say something." I looked her in the eyes.

"W-well, I um...I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" She looked away.

"Of course I would." I said. She swung her head back in my direction. "My question," I said, while rubbing the back of my head. "Is why would you wanna go with me?"

"Well, you're smart, and funny, and you know how to make me feel better when I'm feeling bad..."

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be as good a fighter as you."

"So?" She asked. "Why would that matter? I like you as you are, Jaune."

"Heh. Thanks." I said, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

 **Friday**

 **Ruby POV**

Finally, the day of the dance came. We were playing a video game in our dorm, laughing.

"Look how silly this is!" Suddenly, my character glitched into the rocks. "Oh. Oh. Oohhh." Yang then got up. "Yang don't leave!" She walked out the door. "Yang don't... YANG!" She came back in angry. "I LOVE YOU!"

"No. I'm fuckin done. I'm fuckin done."

"No you're not."

"This is bullshit. This is fucking bullshit!"

"I'm gonna climb down." I said while hysterically laughing.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" She screamed, startling me. "WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT IS MY LIFE!? I can't do it Ruby!"

"I can't either!"

"I can't fuckin do it anymore!"

"You could give up now, or you could beat it, cause I can't do it without you and I know you can't do it without me!"

"I appreciate it...but look what we're dealing with, man!"

"Yang..."

"We gotta draw the line somewhere!"

"Yang..."

"We gotta draw a line in the sand, dude! You gotta look inside yourself and say, 'what am I willing to put up with today!?' NOT FUCKIN THIS!" I finally got myself out of the glitch.

"I'M OFF! I'm superman! I believe I can fly!"

"Will you two idiots stop playing that damn game?" Weiss finally asked. "It doesn't even work right!"

"That's the fun part of this game. Finding all the glitches."

"Cuz there's no other fun parts." Yang added.

"Then why was Yang screaming?"

"Because we've been playing this game for weeks and I wanna get through it!"

"You two make no sense!"

"Love you too Weissy." I said. She came over and kissed me.

"Alright, guys, let's get ready for the dance. Who gets the bathroom first?"

"Dibs!" Yang yelled as she ran into the bathroom with her dress.

"Of course she runs in there." She grabbed her dress from the closet. "I'm going next. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Fine." Blake said.

"Good. Ruby, what do you think of this dress?" She showed me her dress. It was short, white and sleeveless. I stared at it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just trying to imagine you in it. Clothes don't really look good to me unless they're on a person."

"That makes sense."

"What do you think?" Yang asked as she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a short, white, sleeveless, halter top dress. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Blake raise her book over her red face.

"My god, Yang, you look good!" I said.

"Amber doesn't know what she's missing." Weiss added.

"Aww, thanks guys!" She said with a smile. "Blake, what do you think?" Blake pulled the book closer to her face.

"Uh, y-yeah, it looks good."

"You're not even looking!" Yang walked over and threw the book away from her. Blake then looked at Yang with a star struck look.

"Uh, um, it looks really good." She said before looking away.

"Aww, thanks, kitty cat!" Yang said before hugging Blake. I don't think I've seen her blush that much before.

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

Yang and Blake were dancing in the crowd of people. Blake was wearing a short, black, sleeveless dress. Suddenly, Jaune walked over to us.

"Evening, ladies. How are you enjoying the dance?"

"It's pretty good, especially that choreographed dance you and your team did." Ruby said.

"Yeah. I thought we did well."

"You did." I said.

* * *

 **Yang POV**

"You're pretty good." I said to Blake.

"You're not so bad yourself." She replied. Suddenly, we saw in the distance, Amber. "Go to her." She said, patting me on the back. And so I did. She saw me and closed the distance. She kissed me, which surprised me, since it was the first time we kissed since we left her hometown.

"Well, that was unexpected."

"Yeah. Sorry I took so long."

"No, it's fine. Just didn't take you for someone who likes to take it slow."

"Yeah, I guess I come across as a slut." She said sarcastically.

"No, you don't." I said. "You come across as a party girl who drunkenly slurred, 'you're hot' the fist time you saw me." She giggled.

"I did?" I nodded. "Wow."

That was a good night. We had a lot of fun. However, that was the last time we'd have that much fun for a long, long time.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the end of volume one. Volume two is where it starts getting more fun. More characters more coherent story, everything. I'm really looking forward to that.**

 **-Gildarts Clive**


	16. Goodbye Garnet

**Garnet POV**

I woke up on the couch in team RWBY's dorm. I could only vaguely remember the previous night after the first few shots. Yang was on the floor right in front of the couch. With a grunt and a groan, she woke up.

"Hey, Garn. What's up? Crazy night last night, right?"

"Yeah, sis. I don't remember what happened after that eighth shot of...whatever that was."

"Alright, so what do we do tonight? We gotta top last night."

"We've done everything with him, Though." Ruby said as she, Weiss, and Blake walked in from the bedroom.

"Yeah, we've gone clubbing, we went to the festival, we even went hunting with him. We ate gourmet food, thanks Weiss," Weiss gave a hum of acknowledgement. "We got blasted, we've seen every movie currently in theaters, we've stoped several robberies, we, um, we baked...stuff..." Yang said.

"Or we tried to bake stuff. And failed." I corrected.

"Yeah. We've done a hell of a lot of stuff!" Suddenly, a ringtone emitted from someone's device. "Is someone gonna get that?"

"It's not mine." Said Ruby

"Mine either." Weiss said.

"Not mine." Blake said.

"Well then, Who's is it?"

"It...it's mine!" I exclaimed.

"Holy shit, answer it!" Yang said. I dug it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Winter?"

"Garnet? Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you!"

"Oh, good. I've opened a portal. It should be in the same place as it was last time."

"Oh, my god...I'm going home." They all cheered.

* * *

 **Blake POV**

We made it to the field where we met Garnet. "Alright it's just a bit farther from here."

"Aww...I don't want you to go, Garnet!" Yang whined.

"I'd say I don't wanna go back, but I really wanna see my wife again."

"I really wanna see what a portal to another dimension!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Don't worry guys, I'll try to get back here soon enough." We finally made it to the clearing, and saw the giant purple swirling portal.

"Huh. Not as epic as I thought it'd be." Ruby said.

"Things barely ever are." We stared at the portal.

"Weiss? Are you crying?" Ruby asked.

"N-no, Ruby. I am not crying!" She said shaking from concealed sobs. Garnet came over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Weiss. But this is for the best. I don't belong here."

"I know, it's just...I've never had a real friend leave before..." Ruby hugged her.

"Don't worry, Weiss. You still have us."

"I know, but...this is sad." Weiss said.

"Well. I'm gonna go before the portal closes." Garnet said.

"Bye garnet...I'm gonna miss you!" Yang said. He smiled back at us, before speeding through the portal and it closed.

"Well...that's that, I guess."

"Wait? Where's Ruby!?" Weiss asked. Suddenly, the portal opened again. After a minute, two figures stepped through, or rather, fell through. One of the figures stood up.

"Y'know, she didn't have to push us through..." It was Garnet, except he had a beard.

"I don't know our Winter so well, but yours can be a bitch sometimes." The second figure stood up. She looked like Ruby, but also not like Ruby. She had long, shoulder length hair and her bust was considerably larger. She also was considerably taller, maybe half a foot.

"Well, this is where I get off." Garnet and the older Ruby shook hands.

"It's been a good run. Maybe I'll see you again. Just make sure you keep this frequency on your machine."

"You know it's not that simple. But I'll try to come back every now and then. Just keep that phone on you."

"Okay." Suddenly, garnet disappeared into the portal. The young woman turned to us. "Weiss!" The Faunus sped over to Weiss, tackling her to the ground and leaving rose petals behind. "Weiss, I missed you so much!"

"R-Ruby!?" Weiss asked, her face red as a tomato.

"Yeah, why?"

"You...um...look...bigger..." Weiss said, almost drooling, looking at Ruby from underneath her.

"Are you calling me fat?" Ruby pouted. This snapped Weiss from her reverie.

"No, no. Good god, no." Weiss said, still staring at Ruby's bodily changes.

"Nah, I'm just teasin ya, Weissy. I know I look hot." Ruby got up and helped Weiss up.

"Ruby, what happened to you?" Yang asked.

"Um, I've been stuck in Garnet's world for two and a half years."

"It's been like a minute for us." I pointed out.

"Well, clearly, since you're in the same place I left ya." She said.

"Wait, two and a half years? That would make you eighteen...so that means-"

"You're older than us!?" Weiss interrupted Yang.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. Well, should we get back to Beacon, eh? I haven't killed a Grimm in so long!"

"How can you be so nonchalant about this!?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I guess since I had a few years to think about it. I had a lot of time to think about everything while I was living there. Yang, I met mom!"

"What!?" Yang yelled.

"Yeah! I lived with her for the time I was there!"

"Oh my god, Rubes I'm so happy for you. I wish I could see her again."

"Yeah, but the strange thing is, she was married to their version of uncle Qrow!"

"Well, that explains a lot." I pointed out. "He did mistake your uncle for his dad." Ruby suddenly hugged Weiss again.

"I missed you so much."

"Dammit," Yang whispered to me. "We're not getting the bedroom tonight." I chuckled at that.

"I heard that." Ruby said. "And you're right." She said with a smirk. She than picked up Weiss, bridal style.

"Wha-?" Was all a red faced Weiss could get out before Ruby zoomed away. After a tense silence, Yang said,

"Well. We better start walking."

We got back to the bullhead to see Ruby and Weiss making out.

"Gross. I don't wanna see my sister doing that." Yang said.

"Oh get over it, Yang." Ruby uncharacteristically said.

"Now I know you've changed. You would've blushed and freaked out."

"Well I'm more mature now." Ruby got up. "It has been over two years." She patted Yang on the head.

"Don't do that again." Yang said, her eyes flashing red.

"Wow, Ruby, you sure have changed, and they're making out again." I tried to compliment her.

"Yes, and you keep interrupting. How about you two go tell the pilot we're ready to leave, so me and my Weissy can have a little alone time." She said, Weiss' face bright red through the whole interaction.

"Who exactly do you think you are, Ruby?" Yang asked, a little ticked off at Ruby's attitude.

"Your elder." And then, Yang snapped. She pulled Ruby off of Weiss and threw her on the ground.

"Now listen here. Don't go thinking you're better than us now that you've lived a little longer. What happened to the Ruby we had not an hour ago? You're acting like...like-"

"Like you." I said. Ruby smirked and stood up, looking at a shocked Yang.

"Well, Yang, what did you think of my acting? I took an acting class in the other world."

"So you were being...me...huh..." Yang looked depressed.

"Oh, come on, take a joke!"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you were pretty spot on..."

"I wonder how the others will react to Ruby being older than us now." I said.

"Ohh, we should introduce her as someone else!" Yang said, snapping out of her depressed state.

"That would be awesome!" Added Ruby.

"Great, now we have two Yangs." A disheveled Weiss said.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of volume one, ending with a change to the status** **quo. THe next volume will come very soon.**

 **-Gildarts Clive**


End file.
